Slayers REVOLUTION
by kyubi2008
Summary: Naga comes across a girl with no memories who clashed landed in a meditate and vows to protect the child. While Lina carry's on her journey with Amelia and Zelgadiss after Gourry return back to the Elmekian Empire. takes place after slayers try and based during the six month time skip at the end of fairy tail season 4. This story many contain Nudity and Yuri scene.
1. AMAZING - The Astonishing Dragon Slave?

Chapter 79- AMAZING - The Astonishing Dragon Slave!?"

At the summit of the Amos mountain was Naga the Serpent who training as she had already fired multiple freeze arrows which were all struck in centre of multiple manmade targets but as she prepare to fire another freeze arrow she heard and saw a meteorite clashing landing just north of her location.

"I guess I best go and check out that meteorite." Naga said

After a short while and just north of Amos Mountain was now a fully naked six year old as her now extra extra-large gigantic breasts were full exposed along with her pussy which was easily visible as well a duel modified Beretta's holsters beside her on the right side.

"Hey boss we found a naked six year old girl which looks as if she ready to be devilled." Bandit 2 said

Before long thee bandits had already entered into the crate as Shadow still lay unconscious. The lead bandit began to spread out and lift up her legs while the other two bandits were already rubbing her extra extra-large gigantic breasts but before the lead bandit could rape and other two bandits could suck her breasts Naga appeared and immediately said "Freeze arrow." And used her freeze arrow as several arrows piece though and killed three bandits who drop to the ground.

"Don't worry as from now I vow to keep you safe." Naga said

The town of Alpha was the only port town located at the far edge of the Holy Kingdom of Saillune. The town only had population of 1,000 with many civilians hiding inside of their boarded houses. There is also a Traven which and an outer and inner part.

Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss had just entered Alpha town and as they head further into town they saw that streets were almost empty with a job board post outside a closed Magic shop. Before too long however Lina and Co immediately head up and looked at the job board.

"So are there any jobs is Worthing doing." Lina said

"I don't know but we would be best if we found out while these streets are empty as this town should have a population of 1,000." Amelia replied

"Hold on a second Amelia I think I know reason why the streets of this town our empty because it seems that they is wanted poster for Pokota." Zelgadiss replied back

Lina and co were about to head into the alpha town Traven with Zelgadiss still carrying the now roll up Pokota wanted poster but before they could however inspector Wizer Frayon quickly rushed out of the Traven.

"Are you Lina inverse?" Wizer said

"That right but who you as you don't seem to be from this town." Lina replied

"I am inspector Wizer Frayon from the Ruvinagald kingdom and here to catcher Pokota and thanks to bartender you yourself are not under arrest but I would like to request help in this catcher." Wizer replied back

"In the name the justice it's our duty to help you catcher sorcerer Pokota!" Amelia shouted

"Though inspector do you know is current location." Zelgadiss said

"Yes I have tracked down his current location to a cave is just on outskirts of Alpha town." Wizer replied

"Alright since mission this mission is worth 50,000 then this I will to help you out Inspector." Lina replied back

A short while Later Lina and Co along with Wizer at arrived at outskirts of Alpha town before they proceed into a nearby forest but as they entered Pokota shouted "Dragon slave!" And used his dragon slave as Lina immediately said "Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, Release thy heavenly retribution Blade of cold, black nothingness Become my power, become my body Together, let us walk the path of destruction And smash even the souls of the Gods RAGNA BLADE." And countered using her blade has she cut the dragon slave in half.

"So am guessing that he already knows where here." Amelia said

"Regardless of the bartender if I did not see it with my own eyes then I would have gone back on my word and arrest here and now." Wizer replied

"Then we must find him immediately as it seems that he can also use the dragon slave." Lina replied back

Lina and Co along with Wizer quickly head in the same direction of the dragon slave in hope to find Pokota but only a short after heading in the direction of dragon slave they came across a dark cave with had two empty and broke magic tanks on either side of the entrance to the cave.

"I am guessing that we are about to head into the cave." Zelgadiss said

"That right but we must be careful has he is the reason why that town civilians are in hiding." Wizer replied

Then seconds later

"Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand LIGHTING." Amelia said

Amelia then used her lighting with a created ball of light lighting up the dark cave as they had already entered the cave. The inside of the cave itself was narrow and forced Lina and co along with Wizer into a single line but as they headed deeper into the cave Pokota appeared in front of them.

"So the great Lina inverse is now worked for the law and not for her wealth." Pokota said

"You're under arrest for both the creator of the anti-magic tanks and for terrorising the people of alpha town!" Wizer shouted

"Am sorry but… Dragon slave." Pokota said

Pokota unleash another dragon slave as he aim it at the cave's roof and as it struck the roof it caused a cave in as Lina and co path along with inspector Wizer path were blocked as Pokota disappearing from view.

"He escaped from us yet again." Wizer said

"Well we don't have much longer before my ball of light disappears

"Then allow me to handle this… You who sleep in the depth of the earth Dynast, who has a soul of ice, give me your freezing wrath Dynast Breath." Zelgadiss replied back

Zelgadiss then used his Dynast Breath which immediately frozen and shattered the debris wall and as the path was no longer blocked Lina and Co along with Wizer quickly rushed into cave as Lina said." Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand LIGHTING." And used her lighting to create secondary ball of light has the first ball light finely went out.

"Come on if we hurry then we may still be able to catch him before he reaches the other entrance to the cave!" Lina shouted

Lina and Co along with Wizer carried on running though the dark as they headed deeper into the cave and after another few hours they reach what seemed to be a hidden passageway as Lina's ball of light disappeared. Amelia then said "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand LIGHTING." And recast the lighting spell as a third ball of light was created just as they head down the hidden narrow passageway.

"This passage seems to have been created by magic." Amelia said

"Well then it would seem that he create this hidden passageway but was into much rush to covered up the passageway." Wizer replied

"Then we must hurry as while we been in this cave I have not once seen any more Anti-magic tanks." Zelgadiss replied back

After another few hours of nonstop running the now tidy Lina and Co along with inspector Wizer had make to the other end of cave but as they left they saw that Pokota had already escaped. Inspector Wizer then turned around to Lina.

"For now this were I say goodbye but once I have tracked Pokota I will immediately let you know and by then I hope for your shake you help me in my catcher." Wizer said

"Same here has for now we must head to the nearby town and wait for an old friend." Lina replied

A few days later

Inside he cave near the Amos Mountain was Naga who vowed to protect Shadow who had amnesia with her appearance consisting of a sluttier outfit which consisted of see-though cleavage-exposing no bra corset which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts paired with a see-though matching miniskirt with no panties that exposes her groin with her pussy easily visible as well as most of her legs. She also wears a sleeveless black fur Jacket pair with a white cowboy hat. She wears a white moon pendant and as her duel modified Beretta's holsters were still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. as she allow Shadow to accompany her on her Journey.

"Come Shadow it time for us to go." Naga said

"Understood Naga has I am right behind you." Shadow replied

To be continued….


	2. Reunion! You're Naga the Serpent

Chapter 80- Reunion! You're Naga the Serpent

The town of echo is located in the Holy Kingdom of Saillune and just north of town of Alpha. Unlike Alpha town the town itself was about its normal as it had population of 2,000. Inside its Traven Both Lina and Amelia were eating a 10 course meal as Zelgadiss look on in dismay.

"How many more courses must you order before her arrival?" Zelgadiss said

"Am sure she will be here soon as after all we still have to track down and find sorcerer Pokota who is the prince of the kingdom of Taforashia." Lina replied

Before too long however and much to shock of both Lina and Amelia Naga the Serpent entered and who was still accompanied by Shadow who immediately covered behind Naga due to her seeing many people.

"There is no need to be scared Shadow as I here to protect you." Naga whispered

As Naga reached Lina table Shadow fully covered behind Naga legs.

"So sis I see that you are now accompanied by a child." Amelia said

"That right sis as I found her in the crater were the meteorite landed while I was training at Amos mountain however due to her amnesia I have vowed to protect her and that why she is accompany me as I are looking for a sorcerer named Kira Runan as she may be able to unseal Shadow's powers." Naga replied

Then

"Shadow there is no need to because you are with Naga the Serpent." Lina replied back

Shadow slowly and partly lean out from behind Naga's left leg and shouted "Stay away!" Before she quickly lean back into behind Naga's leg. Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss then stood up as Lina turned around and faced Naga.

"Say Naga since Gourry has return back to the Elmekian Empire then why don't you come with us on our journey as before track down and Pokota we could show you were sorcerer Kira is current located as I visit her once before when my powers were sealed by Mazenda." Lina said

"Sure I will join you on your journey Lina but remember that I am still accompanying Shadow." Naga replied

Shadow then shouted "Please don't! Has I don't want to go with these people!" From behind Naga before Amelia then duck down to Shadow height as Shadow herself was still covered behind Naga legs.

"Shadow there is no need to worry as we are not here to hurt you." Amelia said

A short while later Lina and Co had finely headed out of the Traven with Shadow walking beside Naga's left leg with her hands still holding the leg. They headed to outskirts of echo town and after climbing a few stairs they found a small hut overlooking the town and were sorcerer Kira was currently staying. Has they arrived at the door of the hut Shadow immediately covered behind Naga's left leg as the door sudden own with sorcerer Kira appearing at door.

"So am guessing that you seek my services." Kira said

"Well I don't seek your services but…It alright to show yourself Shadow as I here to protect you from harm." Naga replied

Shadow slowly and partly lean out from Naga's leg and after looking at Kira for a split second she immediately lean her head back into cover.

"So Lina are these also your friends has it seems that Naga is accompanying a shy and scare child." Kira said

"That right Kira as though my attempt was spoiled by Martina I was hoping that this time you would be able to unseal Shadow's powers as it would surely cure her amnesia." Lina replied

Kira step back as Lina and co headed into the small hut were Kira's set up was same as last time. Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss watched on as Naga stood by and holded onto Shadow's hands as Kira had already poured a batch into a potion bottle due batch having already finished cooking on the cooker.

"Say Kira are you sure that this potion will unseal her powers and cure her amnesia." Amelia said

"Don't worry Amelia as this time I am fully sure that this potion will work." Kira replied

"Good as then we can get back to tracking down Pokota." Zelgadiss replied back

Kira head over and gave the potion to Shadow and as Naga nodded Shadow herself drunk the potion but immediately after drinking potion Shadow scream in pain as Naga create and point her freeze arrow at Kira.

"What have you do Kira?" Naga said

"It should have work but for some reason her body is rejecting the potion and reason why she in pain." Kira replied

"But that's not possible!" Lina shouted

Shadow still scream in pain but sudden Amelia and Zelgadiss noticed that Shadow's eyes sudden looked like adult eyes as her voice also changed. Her voice also changed to that of an adult female Shadow as she shouted "Now die! You murder!" Shadow quickly drew her duel modified Beretta's but before she could fire however Naga quickly hugged Shadow as she said "Shadow it alright now as I am here to protect you." Shadow's eyes then turned back to child eyes as her voice return back to a six year old girl before she innately started crying which in turned cause to drop her duel modified Beretta's.

"Kira what was now just now as for a second she sounded like an adult vision of herself?" Lina said

"I don't know Lina but if was not for Naga then not even my magic could stop the bullets from her duel modified Beretta's." Kira replied

As the afternoon dawn and after Naga had place Shadow's duel modified Beretta's back into their holsters Lina and Co exited the hut as Shadow yet again covered behind Naga's left leg with Kira herself standing at the door.

"Am sorry that this time a fully working potion did not work but if there is anything else you need to cure or if there is anything you need help with then you know where I am." Kira said

"Thank you Kira for trying to unseal Shadow's power." Lina replied

Just before she closed the door however she said "Hey Lina is he another one of your friends." The door fully closed just as Lina and co looked up and saw inspector Wizer heading towards them and within a matter seconds he had already caught up with them.

"Well I see it's you inspector Wizer." Naga said

"Sis how do you know inspector Wizer." Amelia said

"It was a moth ago during a mission when I saw him catcher Xelloss." Naga replied back

"I can't believe that you managed to catcher Xelloss but their must be reason why you have made an effort to track us down! Lina shouted

"Yes as I have finely tracked down Pokota whom current is just east of this position." Wizer said

Wizer stepped a little closer but Shadow immediately cried as she shouted "Stay way from me you pervert!" Naga then kept saying and using her Icicle Lance as she caused the Wizer to dance for a few second but before Wizer could arrested Naga her sister Amelia said "dark mist." And used her dark mist which filled the area with dense black fog.

"Sis he could have arrested you for that." Amelia said

"It doesn't matter as I vow to protect Shadow and I can't bear to see her cry and I would kill any pervert which tried to get close to her." Naga replied back

"It doesn't matter as right now we must escape before we all get arrested!" Lina and Zelgadiss replied back

As a dense black fog was still blocking the vision of inspector Wizer Lina and co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give them flight expected it followed by Naga who also said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as she glad hold of and warped her arms around Shadow.

"Come on we best go as the fog is beginning lifted." Amelia said

"I just hope that after this we ourselves do not become a fugitive." Zelgadiss replied

Naga looked at Shadow who do warp in her arms and as she saw that Shadow was asleep she immediately "Lina let's move as I don't want to be around when fog clears."

"Well then let's move out." Lina said

As Lina and co flew off from the small hut and after the black fog cleared inspector Wizer looked up at the flee Lina and Co and shouted "I hope your happy Lina as from now you and your companions are fugitives from the law!"

To be continued…..


	3. CHASE - The Endless Pursuit!

Chapter 81- CHASE - The Endless Pursuit!

Saillune City is the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Saillune. Saillune city itself resembles that of a giant white magic hexagram. The hexagram itself provided multiple layers of reinforced walls make the city nigh impregnable. It even had it only slum district which has both bandit and brothels.

Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Naga and Shadow with Shadow herself walking beside Naga's left leg with her hands still holding onto the leg. Two Saillune soliders rushed out of gate and shouted "Halt!" which caused Shadow to immediately hide behind Naga's legs.

"Explain why you scared her as you should know that my sister is the second princess! Naga shouted

"You may pass but please don't tell crown prince Philionel." Two soliders said

"There is no need worry as this time I won't tell my father but if you do this again then next time I will allow my sister to take whatever action is necessary ." Amelia replied

"Though Amelia it would best if we pay your father visit." Lina replied

The two Saillune soliders stood down as Lina and Co head into Saillune city but yet cried and said "I don't want to into this city as they are too many soliders and men about." Naga still look angrily as she saw Shadow still hiding behind her legs and looking scared but within a matter of second's inspector Wizer appeared with a dozen Saillune soliders and blocked their path.

"So you thought that coming here would protect from the law then your sadly mistaken." Wizer said

"Well if you're here inspector Wizer then I am guessing that crown prince Philionel as given you permission to arrest us." Zelgadiss replied

"That right he as but to arrest you right now would be a foolish idea but instead have a mission which needs completing." Wizer replied back

Shadow partly leaned out from Naga's left leg as she shouted "Stay away you pervert!" Before she quickly lean back as Wizer looked at Lina and said "Hey you best tell your child Naga that calling some pervert is under unappreciable as otherwise I will arrest you here and now."

"Regardless Wizer I am guessing that you would not prefer to wind up Naga especial since you have a mission for us to complete." Lina said

"Am sorry if I have upset you in anyway Naga but the mission which needs completing is to find and apprehend a petnapper which was last seen in the Kingdom of Ralteague." Wizer replied

"So you're saying that if we apprehend this petnapper then you give us a clear slate." Amelia replied back

"That right and I know for a fact that you made Levitation just like the Raywing without the spherical shield of wind." Wizer said

"Well then let's move out as we have a petnapper to apprehend!" Naga shouted

Inspector Wizer looked on and smirked as Lina and co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give them flight expect for Naga who also said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as she again glad hold of and warped her arms around the still scared Shadow before they flew out of Saillune City and head towards the Kingdom of Ralteague.

"Shadow there is no need to be scare if we get involved within the Kingdom of Ralteague as am here to protect and if for sure reason we spate during a fight then am sure that Lina and her other companions would protect you."

"That right we would protect you until we reunited with Naga." They replied

"But do we really have to help a pervert." Shadow replied back scare fully

After a while of flight Lina and Co was nearing the Kingdom of Ralteague boarders but before they could fully get pass the boarders Millina said "Val Flare." And used her Val Flare has a single projectile barely missing them. Immediately following the attack Lina and Co flew down and landed on open pain just a mile away from the Kingdom of Ralteague boarder and as they looked at both Millina and Luke Shadow again quickly covered behind Naga's legs just as their Levitation disappeared.

"Let me guess you are mercenaries who have been hired to kill us." Lina said

"We were yes but they never told us that you had a shy and scare child with you." Millina replied

"That right and if you try to lay a finger on her then I shall you both myself as I am her protector!" Naga shouted

"There is no need to worry as we will call off the contact because the last thing we want is for a child to become even more scared and shy." Luke said

"Then why don't you come along with us as we are on a mission to append the petnapper." Amelia replied

"I am sorry but right now we can't come along with you as we have other mission which needs to be complete but there is one thing I can tell you and that is that the petnapper is current located in the border town of Jacob." Millina replied back

Seconds later both Millina and Luke headed off towards the Holy Kingdom of Saillune as Lina and Co headed off towards the border town of Jacob just as Shadow again walked beside Naga with her hand still holding onto her legs due to Millina and Luke no longer being in the area.

"Please say that there won't be a problem in the future as I really don't like to fight." Shadow said

"Don't worry Shadow as II am sure that the next time we meet we shall be allies rather than enemies." Naga replied

"Well at least they told us the location of the petnapper." Zelgadiss replied back

That afternoon Lina and Co had finely passed the Kingdom of Ralteague boarder and was inside Traven of boarder town Jacob as Lina and Naga with Shadow yet again covering behind of Naga's legs with the Traven itself mostly filled with rich people.

"Hey we have information to believe that a petnapper is somewhere within this boarder town." Lina said

"Yes as in the pass days many rich people pets were taken but I would think that this would happen in capital city of Dabuon since only a quarter of the population is classed as being rich." Bartender replied

"Do you know the where abouts of the petnapper." Naga shouted

"Am Sorry I can't help you anymore as I only know that the petnapper is current within this town." Bartender

The border town of Jacob was located near the inner boarder of the Kingdom of Ralteague and population of around 2,000 people with quarter of them classed as rich as a few mansions and shops were located throughout the town itself.

Lina and Co then left Traven with Shadow still covering behind of Naga's legs as more people were going about their business.

"So what's our next move as it seems that no is able to tell us the location to the petnapper." Zelgadiss said

"We could always split up with me, Lina and Zelgadiss heading north of the town, While Naga you head to south of town with Shadow." Lina replied

Then

"That a good plan has we don't know our long before inspector Wizer decides to arrest us." Lina said

"Alright but before day break we meet back up at the Traven." Naga replied

"But will we find this petnapper as I don't want to be violated by that pervert." Shadow replied back

"Don't worry has we will make sure that he does touch you." Amelia said

Then the rich people came out of the Traven's and cheered as Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss head north with Naga heading South with Shadow again walking beside Naga on the left side with her hands still holding the leg. Only a short while later dozens and dozens of the Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders rolled into Jacob town and was led by inspector Wizer.

"Alright the king of this kingdom has only given us a few hours to find and append the petnapper as well as Lina Inverse and her fugitive companions." Wizer said

"Understood inspector Wizer!" They shouted

To be continued…..


	4. Separation – fugitives on the run

Chapter 82- Separation – fugitives on the run

The border town of Jacob was located near the inner boarder of the Kingdom of Ralteague and population of around 2,000 people with quarter of them classed as rich as a few mansions and shops were located throughout the town itself

Dozens and Dozens of Ruvinagald kingdom soliders led by inspector Wizer had already rolled into the border town of Jacob and temporary caused Lina and her companions to split up as Naga had already said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as had already she glad hold of and warped her arms around Shadow as they and already flee from the border town of Jacob follow by a dozen Ruvinagald kingdom soliders. Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss themselves were hiding inside the second last building located at the north edge of Jacob town as inspector Wizer and the remaining Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders had already started a house to house search. .

"Dam it Lina I thought that we had an agreement but he as cause us to split from my sister and Shadow who is accompanying my sister." Amelia said

"I don't know what to do but soon or later we have escape from this town especial since it seems that after the defeated of Valgaav the kingdoms have been training their soliders to use Shamanistic magic as well as equipping them with powerful weapons.

"Regardless their Shamanistic magic won't be as powerful as a true Sorcerer and I am sure that once we escape from Jacob town we will be able to find and reunited with Naga and Shadow" Zelgadiss replied back

While Naga and Shadow landed down on an open pain a quarter of way to The Holy Kingdom of Saillune has the Levitation spell disappeared but immediately after touching down Shadow again covered behind Naga's legs as a dozen Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders rolled up and was preparing to cast their Water arrow.

"Quickly Shadow is way." Naga said

"Please stop this fighting! As don't want to die." Shadow replied

"Don't worry Shadow as I won't allow you to die but we must move as right now we are nothing more than fugitives as inspector Wizer went back on his word." Naga replied back

The Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders then fired their freeze arrows just as Naga ask Shadow hiding behind a nearby tree as she herself said "Windy Shield" And used her Windy Shield which blocked the 12 freeze arrow but as Shadow started cry as she saw Naga rushing as she kept saying and using her Icicle Lance.

"No! Naga! Shadow shouted

After a short while Naga had almost took the dozen Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders but as Shadow stopped crying Pokota reappeared which distract Naga for second allowing the last sorcerer soliders to used his Freeze Brid which immediately frozen Naga legs on impact and caused her to drop to her knees.

"Lina's no longer here to protect..Dragon slave!" Pokota shouted

At the same time Pokota used his dragon slave Shadow rushed as she shouted "Naga!" As dragon slave was about to strike Naga Shadow had successful set her body as a shield before the dragon slave clashed with Shadow however mercenary Millina shouted "Vice Flare!" And used her vice flare.

While back in the border town of Jacob inspector Wizer had just caught the petnapper but just has he did however Lina had already said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight, Amelia had already said "Levitation." And used Levitation to her flight along with who had already said "Levitation " and Levitation to him flight and as Wizer look at Lina she herself looked at Wizer and said "Am sorry Wizer but we must going as we have things to do."

"Lina no matter where you go I will track you down and arrest your gang of Fugitives!" Wizer shouted

While back at the open pain and after an unsuccessful attempt Pokota again fled from the area just as Millina landed down and followed by her mercenary partner Luke who mistakenly bump into Shadow and caused them both to fall to the ground as Luke opened right hand mistakenly touched and squeeze Shadow's extra extra-large gigantic breasts.

"Get…" Naga said

Before Naga could finish her sentence however Shadow scream but as Luke's other open hand touched and squeezed her right side breast she again scream with caused her eyes to turn into adult eyes as her voice also changed. Her voice changed to that of Shadow's adult female self before she shouted "Die pervert!" Shadow pushed Luke off her body and as she stood up she drew her duel modified Beretta's. In an instant and as Luke looked into Shadow's intimidating eyes she fired two shots which struck Luke's head and caused him to drop to the ground. Shadow herself return back to normal as her eyes and voice changed back to that of a six year old before crawled up and crying as she saw two bullet cases on the ground with duel modified Beretta's having already dropped beside her on the right side.

"What have I done" Shadow said

Naga rushed over to Shadow and hugged in her arms as she said "Don't cry Shadow as this is not your felt." Shadow crying slowly began to top as Millina herself headed over and said "I don't know what happen to Shadow but since my partner is dead then I have no choice but to join you in your journey and help you reunited with Lina and her other companions."

Dryad is a city located within the Kingdom of Ralteague and near Lake Nilfas. The city itself is surrounded by mountains and is a major transportation hub. The civilians of town were going about their normal business as many kept using and coming from the transportation hub located near the towns over Traven.

Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss were inside the tavern and sitting at the far end table as they already eating a 15 course meal. The bartender along with the other people who were inside of Traven was looking funnily at Lina and Co.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to come in here as these people are looking at us funny." Amelia said

"I am sure as by now inspector Wizer will be sorting the petnapper and will be unable to chase us at this current time." Lina replied

"I hope your right Lina." Zelgadiss replied back

Only a short while later the doors to Traven blew off as dozen of Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders came storming into the Traven and led by Captain Tim as sorcerer soliders themselves were ready fire their flare arrow.

"Halt! You're under arrest Lina inverse along with your fellow company." Tim said

"Alright let's move.. Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave."

As Lina unleashed her dragon slave which caused the dozen Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders including their captain to evade to side as the dragon slave barely missed but caused an explosion at front of the Traven. Amelia then jumped to left side with Zelgadiss jumping to right side and at the same time both Amelia and Zelgadiss said "Diem Wind." And both used their Diem Wind at the same time which sent Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders flying out of the Traven with only captain Tim remain as he was all by himself.

"Surrender Tim as they no were else to go." Tim said

"Come…! Tim shouted

Before he could finish however a dragon slave immediately struck and caused the captain to explode just as Pokota entered into and towards Lina much to shock of Lina and her companions.

"So what is a sorcerer like you Pokota doing in the place especial since escaping in the past?" Lina said

"That all in the past has now I wish to join you Lina and help you on your journey." Pokota replied

While back within the open pain Naga and Shadow with Shadow herself still covering behind Naga legs was still facing towards Millina who couched down to Shadow's level.

Alright move out!" Naga shouted

Millina then nodded as she crouched down to Shadow level

"There is no need to worry Shadow as I am your allied and not your enemy." Millina said

Shadow then slowly lean out from behind Naga legs and looked directly at Millina

"Fine but don't forget that Naga is my protector." Shadow said

To be continued…..


	5. ETERNAL - The Forever-Sleeping Forest

Move a little bit closer Chapter 83- ETERNAL - The Forever-Sleeping Forest

Selenium is the second large city within the Ruvinagald kingdom. it contained a few shops including a magic ship located near the town only Traven. The civilians of town were also going about their business as a few Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders were patrolling at the entrance and throughout of Selenium.

That night Naga, Shadow and Millina had already sneaked into Selenium and were current located inside of it Traven's which was complete empty expect for the bartender and them. While Naga and Millina head up to the bartender Shadow herself was on third table current eating.

"Hey do any information on the whereabouts of inspector Wizer." Naga said

"Am sorry but I don't who you are talking about." Bartender replied

"That is not the Answer we are looking for." Bartender replied back

Millina then formed a spear of fire in her hand

"Alright… inspector Wizer is at the Ruvinagald kingdom military outpost just outside the other of this city." Bartender said

A squadron of Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders sudden head in and as head towards the third table the squadron leader pushed Shadow who then fall to ground and who started crying as he then said "Serve's you right child." Just as soliders sat down Naga had already headed over and comforted Shadow as she placed Shadow's head against her breasts.

"It's alright Shadow as you are safe now." Naga said

"Please protect me Naga." Shadow replied crying

At the same time and as Naga was still comforted the still crying Shadow and Millina herself had already confronted the Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders

"Am sorry but I can't allow your actions to go unpunished." Millina said

"…Quickly men as we have found the wanted fugitives!" 1st soliders shouted

"Goodbye! Vice Flare." Replied back

Meanwhile Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Pokota arrived at on open pain which was a quarter of way to The Holy Kingdom of Saillune and were the motionless body of mercenary Luke laid. Immediately after arriving both Lina and Amelia head over to dead body and saw that it had two gun shots wounds to the head.

"Going by these gunshot wounds it would seem that they passed through here and am guessing that this is Millina mercenary partner Luke." Amelia said

"Then am guessing that the reason why join them and other thing the only kingdom is near is the Ruvinagald kingdom." Pokota replied

"Well if that the case then we have to be careful as otherwise be many have to fight the Ruvinagald kingdom military." Lina replied back

"May so Lina but remember inspector Wizer is still out there!" Zelgadiss shouted

"Then let's go it time we head to the Ruvinagald kingdom." Lina said

Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow walked into main part of the sub-level which had four missing doors with the centre door still visible as marks on door resembles that of a berating fire dragon with doors themselves inter connected with one another and was connected by a hexagram which had a dark fire barrier around and within barrier and at centre of the hexagram was adult female Shadow who had her witches ears and tail out and was trapped inside a darkness spree.

Outside the barrier Shadow tried to reach out to her adult self as her adult self was already trying to reach her but Shadow was unable to hear her. Within a matter of seconds Shadow woke up and saw that she and Naga were full naked and wet as the bed sheets along with their clothing and duel modified Beretta holsters littered the floor. Seconds after Shadow awoke Millina burst in and saw both Naga and Shadow naked and in bed together.

"I am glad that you two are becoming closer but right now we have to move as dozens and dozens and dozens of Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders are about to storm!" Millina shouted

After a short while and just as the Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders storm the In as the now full dressed Naga and Shadow who was still covering behind Naga legs While Millina had already said "Blast Bomb" And used her Blast Bomb which blasted a mid- size hole at centre of the wall. Naga then said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as she glad hold of and warped her arms around Shadow followed by Millina who said "Levitation." And used levitation to herself flight.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" Squadron commander shouted

Halfway towards the Ruvinagald kingdom and just as Lina and Co pass through a small valley dozens Elite Ruvinagald Soliders as Lina had already said "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright, gather in my hand and become an inferno Burst Flare!" And was using her Burst flare, Amelia said "Vice Flare." And was using her Vice Flare, Zelgadiss said "Diem wind." And was using his Diem wind has Pokota said "freeze arrow." And was using his freeze arrow.

Then

"Lina behind you

Lina then quickly turned around to the incoming and firing Elite Ruvinagald Soliders

"Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave." Lina said

Lina then used her dragon slave which immediately Level part of valley as the dozens of incoming and firing Elite Ruvinagald Soliders were caught within the blast but it also caused their path to be blocked by falling debris.

"So they could be dispatching dozens of Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders right now while we ourselves are blocked by the already fallen debris." Pokota said

Just outside the second largest city of Selenium and overlooking a mid-fortify Ruvinagald kingdom military outpost from top of a nearby mountains were Naga, Shadow and Millina with Shadow herself standing beside Naga on her left side with her hands still holding on to Naga's left leg. Just as they saw inspector Wizer pulling into the base.

"So Naga should we strike now or later." Millina said

Naga turned to the front of Shadow before couching down at her level.

"Shadow it would best if you stay up here as we about launch an assault on the military base and…" Naga said

Before Naga could finish however Shadow cried out "Please don't leave Naga!" Millina then turned to Naga and said "Naga would best if take her with us as it seems that she has become too attached to you."

"Very well let's move." Naga replied

Naga then said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as she glad hold of and warped her arms around Shadow followed by Millina who said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight has they flew down towards the Ruvinagald kingdom military outpost.

"Quickly open fire as they are wanted fugitives!" Wizer said

Wizer stood behind a garrison of who came running out with elite soliders firing their machine guns and the Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders using their flame arrow, freeze arrow and Flare Lance. Naga and Millina quickly evade and landed at the entrance base were Naga said "Windy shield." And raised her windy shield but Shadow was struck my arrow as Millina was second out from closing the gap.

"Shadow! Lybrim." Naga said

At the same time

"I am right behind you… Flare Bit." Millina said

Naga quickly used her Lybrim as Millina used her flare bit which clashed with the already used flame arrow, freeze arrow and Flare Lance. Inspector Wizer was still firing as he said "." But Shadow stops screaming and had already self-healed as her eyes changed to like adult eyes as her voice also changed. Her voice changed to that of an adult female Shadow as she shouted "Now die! "Come forth Excalibur." Shadow disappeared and reappeared as eyes started to immediate both the Elite Ruvinagald Soliders and Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders. Just as Millina was sudden shocked as a black lighting Excalibur formed in Shadow's outright hand.

"Die! Backlash wave." Shadow said

Shadow unleashed her backlash wave which was similar to the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it used human energy with the add power of the black lighting Wind Scar and which immediately ripped through the entire Elite Ruvinagald Soliders, Ruvinagald kingdom sorcerer soliders and inspector Wizer who were littering the ground. Shadow herself then turned on both Naga and Millina but before she could unleash another backlash however Naga quickly rushed up and hugged Shadow as she said ""Shadow it alright now as I am here to protect you." Shadow then dropped her black lighting Excalibur which struck into the ground as she dropped to ground as her eyes and voice turn back to that of a six girl as Naga hugged the already crying Shadow.

"Naga we have to be more careful because if you were not able to stop then by now we would already be dead." Millina said

"Maybe but at least we took care of inspector Wizer." Naga replied

To be continued…..


	6. Easter special part 1- Why are we in the

Please enjoy this four or five part Easter special which takes place after chapter 5 of Slayers REVOLUTION and continuations after K-on movie.

Chapter 84- Easter special part 1- Why are we in the K-on universe

The Desert of Destruction is a large desert at the south-eastern corner of the now destroyed the mazoku barrier and shares a long border with the Elmekian Empire. Due the destruction of the mazoku barrier the Desert of Destruction itself is now passable.

The desert of destruction had become a battle zone as Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina with Shadow herself hiding behind some nearby rock and with her appearance consisting of consisting of a tight cleavage-revealing black bikini top which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts paired with no lower attire that fully exposes her groin and buttocks along with most of her legs. She also wears black low-heel trainers and finished off by a bandana. She as her black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back which had already sunk to her side. She also as duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

"You have to do better than to stop my power." Xelloss shouted

Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina were already engage in combat with Xelloss and dozens of his already summoned mazoku. Lina said "Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave." And used her dragon slave before she kept saying and using her Flare lance, Amelia said "You who are not from this world, pitiful, twisted creatures, by the light of the purity that I possess, I bid thee be gone to the nexus of our two worlds Megiddo Flare!." And used her Megido Flare before she kept saying and using her icicle lance, Zelgadiss said "You, who sleep in the depth of the earth Dynast, who has a soul of ice, give me your freezing wrath Dynast Breath." And was using her Dynast Breath, Pokota said "Burst Rondo." And was using his Burst Rondo, Naga said "Zelas Gort." And had already summon an attacking Jellyfish and Millina said "Blast Bomb." And was using her Blast Bomb.

"Hey Naga you may got Shadow to stay hidden but are you sure that it a good idea to allow Shadow not to wear any lower attire." Lina said

"Shadow may wear what she likes but I kill any perverts who try or forcedly make their move on Shadow." Naga replied

"If you guys don't mind we are in middle of battle with Xelloss!" Zelgadiss shouted

Then a short late the skies sudden turned back as black lighting flicking throughout of the four kingdoms before heavy rain started to pour down. As powerful burst of demonic energy struck Shadow quickly rushed out as she cried out "No Naga!" Shadow shouted

"Hold on as I will…." Xelloss said

Before Xelloss could finished however the demonic energy exploded as a time distortion caused area to freeze for a split second as Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga, Millina and Shadow were all stuck into an already opened worm hole before the wormhole sudden closed and caused the area to unfreeze as skies also return back to normal.

"Don't worry Lina as I will find and take care of the person who ever caused the time distortion!" Xelloss shouted

That morning

All lined up and sitting quietly in the main hall was the head of the J women university which was reading a welcome speech to the new students of the J women university. Sat on the front row was the Ho-Kago Tea Time members Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Yui Hirasawa.

While outside and at the empty entrance to J Women University a worm hole sudden open up as windy shield create by Lina with Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina within the windy itself and as the worm close the windy shield disappeared as landed down at entrance to J Women University though Naga immediately became worried as Shadow was not with them.

"Wait! Where's Shadow as I am sure that she was also sent into the worm hole!" Naga shouted

"Well sis there nothing much we can do right but to hope that she safe." Amelia said

"I know your worried Naga but Amelia there is nothing much we can do right expect to find the Ho-Kago Tea Time and hope that they can give us information on why were sent here because it seems that in this world we are the only ones with magic." Lina replied

"If Shadow was not with us then I will were she is now." Millina replied back

"We won't know Millina unless we found the Ho-Kago Tea Time." Zelgadiss and Pokota shouted

The Sakura High school is a large building with two main floors and a third one that contains the music room and an entrance to the roof. Several cherry blossom trees can be seen throughout the school grounds, hence the school's name. In front of the main entrance, is a fountain which as a statue of a dolphin and two children in it's placed. Several other statues can also been seen on the school grounds with the most prominent of them bring that of a bust man and probably the school founder.

While above the Light Music Club and at same time a another worm hole had open up as Shadow herself had already fallen out of the worm hole just as the wormhole itself closed.

The club's room is right next to the school's music room on the third floor of the building. It is equipped with a bookshelf, a quadrinomial table with six chairs, a bench, a black and whiteboard, a sink which had a mirror above it, a cupboard, a chest of drawers and an organ and air conditioner. Additionally it contained different but the same band equipment as the third Generation.

The Wakaba Girls which included Vocalist and Lead Guitarist Azusa, Rhythm Guitarist Ui, Bassist Jun, Drummer Sumire and music producer Nao were all practicing for upcoming battle of the bands as Azusa was singing the song Happy GIRL as well playing her Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang Guitar, Ui was playing her Fender Japan '57 Reissue Stratocaster Guitar, Jun was playing her Yamaha SBV500 bass Guitar and Sumire was playing her Drums as Music Nao was watching on.

"Alright let's step up tempo as the battle of bands is not too far away." Azusa said

"Understood Azusa! As were stepping up the tempo now." They replied

Seconds later however they were forced to stop as Shadow came clashing though the Light Music Club roof and landed flat down on her back. The girls all blushed for a second as they saw Shadow's exposes groin before Ui "Azusa we have to help her as she current." Azusa then turned around to her fellow club members and replied "Alright Ui get some blankets, Jun get sponge and a pack of ice and Noa quickly make up some tea."

While back at the J Women University and inside of the light music club were the Ho-Kago Tea Time members who included Vocalist and Lead Guitarist Yui who had her Gibson Les Paul, Bassist Mio who had her Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass , Keyboardist Tsumugi who was preparing to play her Korg RK-100 Keytar and Drummer Ritsu was already sat down and preparing to play her Yamaha Rick Marotta drums. Before they could start practicing for battle of bands however Lina and Co entered the club and much to shock of the Ho-Kago Tea Time.

"Welcome to our clubroom and normally this university does not allow non-students to enter." Ritsu said

"Well it doesn't matter as we have questioned which we needs answering." Lina replied

"You may have question Lina but it seems to me that you lot are not from this universe." Tsumugi replied

"That right and that why we thought you could give some in sight of two why we were bought to this universe!" Zelgadiss shouted

"Am sorry Zelgadiss but we are unable to help you as we are humans without magic powers." Yui said

"Anyway we are missing one member which we must find as I vowed to protect her." Naga replied

"If she did end up in same place as you then the only other place she could have end up is at the Sakuragaoka High School." Millina replied back

"Well if she located at the Sakuragaoka High School then would not be best for us to go!" Amelia shouted

"There is no need Amelia as why don't spend a few days here with as you probably reunited with her at the battle of bands as we are set to face off against the Wakaba Girls which is led by our friend and former member Azusa." Ritsu said

"Well I say we go with that idea because for starters we have no idea of two were the Sakuragaoka High School is located." Pokota replied

"Very well Pokota we will remain and reunited with Shadow at the battle of the bands!" Lina shouted

While lunchtime dawn at the Sakuragaoka High School and as the other students were taking their lunchtime break back inside of the Light Music Club the Wakaba Girls were sudden over enjoyed with happiness as they saw that Shadow was waking up but in mind they still scare as club would sure sore them for skipping a few classes.

"Hey Azusa I think she waking up." Jun said

Seconds later Shadow had fully awaken but as she looked up she sudden became scared and curled up at far corner of the couch and After seeing Shadow looking scared Azusa head over and couched down to her level.

"It's alright Shadow as we are not here to hurt you but can you tell anything about your parents." Azusa replied back

"Stay away you pervert as I body is not for you!" Shadow shouted

Ui then head over and hugged Shadow

"It's alright Shadow as we would protect form nay perverts who try to make a move on you." Ui said

"Anyway Azusa why don't you allow her to become a member of the Wakaba girls so that she able to come with us to the battle of bands and hopefully we will be able to reunited her with her parents." Sumire replied

"So Shadow will you become a member of the Wakaba girls as we would really like to have you." Azusa replied back

Ui then pull away from Shadow as Shadow had calmed down and head a little bit closer towards Azusa.

"Very well Azusa I will become a member of the Wakaba girls for now but I just hope that at the battle bands I will finely reunited with Naga." Shadow said

To be continued…..


	7. Easter special part 2- Planning

Chapter 85- Easter special part 2- Planning

The Sakura High school is a large building with two main floors and a third one that contains the music room and an entrance to the roof. Several cherry blossom trees can be seen throughout the school grounds, hence the school's name. In front of the main entrance, is a fountain which as a statue of a dolphin and two children in its place. Several other statues can also been seen on the school grounds with the most prominent of them bring that of a bust man and probably the school founder.

As the bell rang many Sakura high school students head to their class as the Wakaba Girls members Azusa, Jun, Sumire and Nao were waiting at gates for their fellow members Ui and Shadow. Seconds later Azusa, Jun, Sumire and Nao saw that both Ui and Shadow had finely came into sight as they carried on walking towards the middle school with Shadow herself walking beside but with her hands on Ui left leg.

"It would seem that our final two members have arrived." Azusa said

"Maybe Azusa but it seems that Shadow is still as scared as ever." Noa replied

A short while later both Ui and Shadow had finely arrived at the Sakura high school but immediately after their arrival Jun look at Ui.

"So Ui I see that you allow Shadow to stay yours for night." Jun said

"That right and from now and until the battle of bands Shadow can remain with me at mine and Yui house." Ui replied

"So Shadow do you feel protect at Ui house." Sumire replied

"Yes and until I found Naga she vowed to protect me!" Shadow shouted

Head teacher Yoji then sudden appeared and looked angrily at the Wakaba Girls as he blocked their path and shouted "Shadow I want you in my office by lunchtime as they is a few grounds which we must go through!"

While at the J Women University the bell had already rang as many University were heading into their class expect for the Ho-Kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui along with Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina as they were heading towards the Universities Light Music Club but as they passed another corner the OnNaGumi which included Vocalist and Lead Guitarist Akira, Drummer Ayame and Bassist Sachi appeared.

"Well look here the Ho-Kago Tea Time think that they beat the OnNaGumi at the battle of the bands." Akira said

"You may think that we won't lose but don't forget we have the light music club room." Yui replied

"How could club like yours win especial since your hanging with non-university students?" Sachi replied back

"You will pay… Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in…. Lina said

"Stop Lina! Remember this is not our universe and we can't use magic on innocent humans." Amelia replied

Lina then stopped casting the dragon slave

"So th Ho-Kago Tea Time even hangs around with sorcerers!" Ayame shouted

"Well at least at the battle bands we will make sure that you never win." Ritsu said

"Ha I would like to see you try." Sachi replied

"Be very careful OnNaGumi all otherwise you may even lose to us." Naga replied back

As lunchtime dawn at the Sakuragaoka High School Shadow scare fully head into the head teacher office were head teacher Yoji slam his hand down on the table and shouted "Now handle over weapons or be expelled and forget being a member of the Wakaba Girls which in turned around also mean that you will be unable to go to the battle of the bands!"

"No! Please stop!" Shadow cried out

Shadow eyes then sudden Changed to that of a female adult as her voice also changed. Her voice charged to that of an adult female as she quickly drew her duel modified Beretta's and pointed them at head teacher Yoji.

"Ha..if you ever tried and threat me like that again head teacher then my duel modified Beretta's will get a taste of your flesh we your guts littering this entire office!" Shadow shouted

As Shadow smirked at a scare and cowardly head teacher as she holstered her duel modified Beretta's and seconds later Shadow's eyes and voice charged back to that of a six year old before Ui head in and picked up Shadow as the head teacher said "You can keep your weapons as there breaking no rules."

Back at the J Women University the Ho-Kago Tea Time along with Lina and Co were already back inside of the universities Light Music Club. Lina and co were sat on the bench and watching on as the Ho-Kago Tea Time resumed practicing as Yui was singing the Ho-kago Tea Time song as well as playing her Gibson Les Paul, Bassist Mio was playing her Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass , Keyboardist Tsumugi was playing her Korg RK-100 Keytar and Drummer Ritsu was playing her Yamaha Rick Marotta.

"Though should you girl not be discussing a plan as it's not long now before battle of the bands." Millina said

The Ho-Kago Tea Time then stopped playing and place their instrument in their stands

"Yes I suppose you are right Millina as we have no idea of what the Wakaba Girls or the OnNaGumi are planning." Ritsu replied

"Then allow us help you in your planning." Lina replied back

"Very well we best plan now before it time to return to our dorms." Yui said

That night

Inside the Hirasawa Household the Wakaba Girls members Jun, Sumire, Nao Ui and Shadow where sat around the lounge table with Ui arms wrapped around Shadow as she was comforting Shadow and had stop her from crying. The table itself was littered with snacks, drinks bands lyrics and other type of stuff as well as a laptop which music producer Nao is current on.

"Any way Shadow we know that after the battle of bands you will be reunited with Naga and return back to your universe but because of that we have all got you a a present so that you won' forget about us and prove that you are an official member of the Wakaba Girls which is now a seven girl band." Azusa said

Azusa then head into lounge and towards Shadow before she passed the Wakaba Girls necklace pendant to Ui who in tuned pace it around Shadow's neck as Shadow's face lit up with happiness.

"I also know that once we reunited you with Naga I will no longer be your protector but even if that's case then at least I know that you will always be our sixth and final member even if you are unable to return back to this universe." Ui said

"Please don't let go Ui as otherwise I will be so lonely without Naga." Shadow replied

"Regardless Azusa it time we get back to planning for the battle of the bands." Jun replied back

"Alright then Noa tell us what you got has I am sure by now the Ho-Kago Tea Time are doing exactly the same thing." Azusa said

While inside the dormitory of the J women University the Ho-Kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui along with Lina and co were about to head into the Ho-Kago Tea Time from but before they could however their path was yet again block by the OnNaGumi members Akira , Ayame and Sachi.

"Well look here the Ho-Kago Tea Time is finely going to plan what to do at the battle of bands but even with help of these non-students that will still not be enough to beat us." Akira said

"So are you only blocking our path because you know that we are going to trash you at the battle of the bands?" Mio shouted

"Do you think we would do sure things which make us look as if we are afraid of you?" Ayame said

"Be careful what you Ayame as we don't want to see upset when we beat you." Yui and Tsumugi replied

"Ha don't make us laugh." Sachi replied back

"Then move out our way as we have planning which we must do!" Pokota shouted

"Very well as after all we don't people think that we stop because we are scared." Akira said

"O and remember that we be full supporting the Ho-Kago Tea Time from now on." Lina replied

While back inside the Hirasawa household the Wakaba girls were already having a sleep over as six sleeping bags were already lying on a littered floor due to sweet warps, bottles and crisps as well Shadow's black lighting Excalibur and duel modified Beretta holsters. Azusa was inside of the first sleeping bag, Jun was inside of the second sleeping bag, Sumire was inside of the third sleeping bag, Nao was in the fourth sleeping bag, Ui was inside of the fifth sleeping bag and Shadow who inside of sixth sleeping bag as Ui was holding onto Shadow hands.

"Ui am glad that you are looking after our still afraid seventh member but do really have to hold his hand." Azusa said

"Yes as it seems that Shadow does not like to be alone and is a lot safe when there is someone there to protect him from perverted male." Ui replied

"Anyway at least we are all ready for battle of bands and the only thing we need to do is buy Shadow an musical instrument and prove to world and even the Ho-Kago Tea Time that we now a six girl band. " Sumire replied

"Thank you for being my temporary protector!" Shadow shouted

Shadow then fall asleep but as she did Jun quickly said "Ui if you're not careful then Shadow will become to attract to you and will refuse to head back to the universe were she belongs."

To be continued…..


	8. Easter special part 3- Battle of the ban

Chapter 86- Easter special part 3- Battle of the bands part 1

As the battle of band was only two days away the Wakaba girl's members Azusa, Sumire, Jun and Noa, Ui and Shadow who was walking beside Ui on the left side with her hands still holding onto Ui legs had already arrived at the shop centre as they were heading towards the Music shop.

"At least we were allowed to spend a few days off school in preparation for the battle of bands." Azusa said

"Anyway Shadow are you ready to help us win the battle of the bands." Ui replied

"Yes as after all this necklace pendant form you Ui is all I need to help my fellow members win the battle of the bands." Shadow replied back

"Though Azusa I wonder if we will see the Ho-kago Tea Time before the battle of the bands." Sumire said

"If we do then remember that they will be our rival." Jun and Noa replied

While at the J Women University the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui along with Lina and Co which included Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina were all inside of the K women University club room and around its table with many planning and song lyrics papers letting the table

"Alright it time we discuss our plans for the battle of bands as it only a few days away from now." Ritsu said

"So do you think you will be able to beat the Wakaba Girls?" Lina replied back

"We may still friends with our former member Azusa but regardless of that we will win the battle of the bands." Yui said

"I thought that you have never heard of the Wakaba girls." Amelia replied

"No Amelia we knew that our former member and friend Azusa would from a new band." Mio replied back

"So Yui do think that even if our plan you will be able to face off against your sister!" Millina shouted

"There is no need worry as it only be a sisterly rival." Yui said

"Well I say we get back to this planning as otherwise we could end in last place!" Naga replied

Meanwhile the Wakaba girl's had finely arrived at the music shop and as they head inside of the music shop Azusa quickly turned to Shadow who was still holding onto Ui legs.

"Shadow you may pick from any Guitar as having a second lead Guitarist will all most make us unbeatable." Azusa said

"Azusa since Shadow is our sixth and final member would not best for her to decide what role she wants to take." Ui replied

"It's alright Ui as I will become the second lead Guitarist." Shadow replied back

After a short while of looking at the Guitar with Ui Shadow had finely pointed to a Gibson Les Paul in blue as sign read $500 but Azusa soon head towards the counter as the same assist as season 1 was behind the counter.

"I would like to hassle on the Gibson Les Paul in blue." Azusa said

"Am sorry but since you don't have the president daughter like Yui had then am unable to hassle down the price of the Gibson Les Paul in blue." Assisted replied

"Hey you best give us that Gibson Les Paul in blue for free or otherwise I shall force to call in Shadow and I am sure that you don't want to be on the end of her duel modified Beretta's ." Azusa replied back

"Alright take the Gibson Les Paul in blue but please get out of my shop!" Assist shouted

A day later

While outside of J Women University the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui along with Lina co as well as the OnNaGumi members Akira, Ayame and Sachi looked on as two trucks load with the equipment of both the Ho-kago Tea Time and OnNaGumi head off towards the battle of the band location.

"So Ho-kago Tea Time within a matter of hours we will be on train to the battle of the bands location where we will beat anyone who gets in our way." Akira said

"Keep thinking that Akira as without of these non-students we have come up with an unbeatable plan." Ritsu replied

"Or do you mean that they help you with their magic!" Ayame shouted

"Ayame remember what you say as though we have reframed from using our magic in this universe I wonder how long that will last." Lina said

"Then I guess we have no choice but to keep our mouth shut." Sachi replied

"Well that good as their there is no way we are going to lose to you." Mio and Yui replied back

"Well let's go as otherwise we will miss how train." Zelgadiss shouted

That afternoon the Wakaba girl's with Azusa carrying her Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang Guitar, Ui was carrying both her Fender Japan '57 Reissue Stratocaster Guitar and Shadow's Gibson Les Paul as Shadow herself was still walking beside her and still onto her left leg and Jun was carrying her Yamaha SBV500 Bass Guitar had already arrived at the train station and had just board the a train bound for Tokyo but immediately after boarding they saw both the Ho-kago Tea Time and OnNaGumi.

"Why don't you girls sit next to us?" Ritsu shouted

The train door close as the train itself took off from Tokyo station the Wakaba sat next to both the Ho-kago Tea Time and OnNaGumi with Lina Co sitting just behind them. Yui however immediately saw her sister carrying a second guitar as well as Shadow wearing a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant.

"Azusa It seems that the Wakaba Girls are now a six girl band." Yui said

"That right and even if she leaves this universe she always remain a member of the and even kept her guitar with our equipment." Azusa replied

"The Wakaba girls are so scared that they would need to recruit a sixth member!" Akira shouted

"You best watch your mouth Akira as do strike fear in you that much." Ui said

"Do you really think that we fear high school students girls are only high school students." Ayame replied

"Anyway Shadow what role you play within the band." Lina said

"My role Lina is the second Guitarist and for now and until after the battle of bands Ui is my protector." Shadow replied

"Now all we have to worry about is the other bands which are there!" Naga shouted

"Don't worry Naga as we can all agree that we will out flank all the other bands." Ritsu said

"Unlike you other bands I am the Wakaba girl's music prouder!" Nao replied

"Has if a band really needs music prouder." Sachi replied back

"Well then that could be your downfall OnNaGumi." Pokota and Millina said

"Then let's hope that we win the battle of the bands." Tsumugi and Mio replied

That night and at the centre of Tokyo dozens of other bands had already entered and were line up inside the area as the Tokyo major who was on top of balcony overlooking the bands and which was above the stage itself. After a short while the Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi and the Wakaba Girls entered the area as two security guards were guarding the entrance. Outside of the area Lina and Co saw that entrance was guarded by two security guards.

"I say we use Levitation to get above and hear the opening speech." Amelia said

"Well I suppose that our best option but we must be careful not to go above the few gaps as otherwise we could be seen." Lina replied

The civilians of Tokyo could not see Lina and Co as they hidden behind a nearby wall before Lina and Co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give them flight. Inside the area itself the dozens bands look on as Tokyo major was about to speak.

"I would like thank all you bands for entering the battle of the bands and which will be made up of three around with only four bands making passed the third round itself. Only two bands though we able to go into the head to head battle with the winner that winning becomes champions but who must defend the tile at next year's battle of bands. And so please take this night to explore parts of Tokyo as tworrow this area will become a battle zone." Major said

While within the crowd

"So after tonight the true battle will begin." Ritsu said

The Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui, the OnNaGumi members Akira, Ayame and Sachi and the Wakaba Girls members Azusa, Jun, Sumire, Nao, Ui and Shadow all place hands on top of one another as Azusa looked around and said "So are we all going to make it to the finials.

"Yah!" They shouted as they all jumped up and let go of their hands.

That night

Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow consciously walked into the main part of the sub-level which had four missing doors with the centre door still visible as marks on door resembles that of a berating fire dragon with doors themselves inter connected with one another and was connected by a hexagram which had a dark fire barrier around and within barrier and at centre of the hexagram was adult female Shadow who had her witches ears and tail out as she trying reach out to her child self with herself trapped inside a darkness spree.

Outside the barrier the conscious Shadow tried to also reach out to her adult self but again she was unable to hear or even reach out as the barrier block her path.

"Help me!" Adult female shouted silently

To be continued…..


	9. Easter special part 4- Battle of the ban

Chapter 87-Easter special part 4- Battle of the bands part 2

Fireworks shot up into skies as the crowds gathered inside of the area which was located at the centre of Tokyo the dozen of participant bands head into the contest waiting area which just behind the stage as most of band equipment was already preparing to place on stage by staff.

As the crowds sat down all around the area the Wakaba girl's members Azusa, Sumire, Jun and Noa, Ui and Shadow and the OnNaGumi members Akira, Ayame and Sachi had finally arrived inside of the Contests area just as the announcer said "Please welcome the first act of his around the Ho-kago Tea Time." The crowd stood up and cheered included Lina and co as the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui head out to the stage with three judges already sitting behind the judge table.

"I see that your seventh is still scare and you sure she will be able to help get to the finals." Akira said

"Yes! Has I will be by his side throughout our performances." Ui replied

"Akira be careful has I may be scare but for Ui I will make sure to do my bested." Shadow replied back

While on the stage the Ho-kago Tea Time members got into their positions as Yui stood in a position of the lead Vocalist as well as already picking up her Gibson Les Paul Guitar, Mio had already pick up her Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass Guitar, Tsumugi was already preparing to play her Korg RK-100 Keytar and Ritsu was also sat down and preparing to play her Korg Triton Extreme 76 drums.

"So let show these judges that we are the Ho-kago Tea Time." Ritsu said

"Yah! They shouted

The judges looked on as the crowd stood and cheered as the Ho-kago Tea Time then began to perform their I'll sing! MIRACLE as Yui was already singing the song's lyrics. While in the crowd Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Naga and Millina looked do with excitement.

"So this is what it means to be in a band." Millina said

"It may be but right now I am worry that Shadow will refuse to go back to our universe." Naga replied

"Naga I know that Shadow as close attached to you and even though is fellow band member Ui is her protector I am fully sure that at end of battle of bands you will return and be her protector yet again." Lina replied back

"Don't worry Lina as am sure that Xelloss will fine away to return us back to our universe!" Pokota and Zelgadiss shouted

After a short while of performing both the I'll sing! MIRACLE and My Love is a Stapler the Ho-kago Tea Time performance had come to an end with crowd clapping and cheering at the top of their voices. The announcer then headed into ring as and turned to Judges just as Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui bow down.

"So judges should the Ho-kago Tea Time go into the second around!" Announcer shouted

"For their worth performance it's a yea from me." Judge 1 said

"Ha don't me laugh as it will be a no from me due to their bad performance." Judge 2 replied

"Hey you may male but we are no rookie band!" Ritsu and Tsumugi shouted

"Well don't listen to him as it a yes from me." Judge 2 said

The Ho-kago Tea Time smiled as they head back into the waiting area just as the Wakaba girls members Azusa, Sumire, Jun and Noa, Ui and Shadow with Shadow still walking beside Ui with her hands still onto her legs head out to the stage with their equipment already replacing the Ho-kago Tea Time equipment.

"Well done of your victory." Azusa said

"Thanks but please sure that you make it to the second around as you are a former member of our band." Ritsu replied

As the Wakaba girls headed onto the stage they began to get into their positions with Azusa standing a position of the lead vocalist as well as already picking up both her Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang Guitar, Ui and Shadow had already picked up their Fender Japan '57 Reissue Stratocaster Guitar and Gibson Les Pau Guitar, Jun had already pick up her Yamaha SBV500 Bass Guitar and Sumire was also sat down and preparing to play her Korg Triton Extreme 75 drums with music producer preparing to record on her laptop.

"So are we going to outdo the Ho-kago Tea Time?" Azusa said

"Yah!" They shouted

The announcer again step out of the ring as the Wakaba girls began their performance as Azusa sang the song lyrics of both the Happy! Miracle song and the Throbbing Honey. While within the already cheering crowd Lina and Co again stood up with excitement.

"Well it seems that Shadow is getting into her role as their second lead guitarist." Pokota said

"Maybe Pokota but I just hope that by the end of this Shadow will remain with us." Naga replied

"There is no need to worry sis as I am sure that Shadow will remain with us and may even become your permanent companion." Amelia replied back

After a short while the Wakaba girls performance ended as they place down their instrument and bow down to the judges as the Announcer head back into ring and face the Judges.

"So judges should the Wakaba girls go into the second around." Announcer said

"Well it's a yes from me." Judge 1 replied

"Having a second Lead Guitarist is an excellent choice and because of that it will be a yes from me." Judge 2 replied back

"And it's yes from me!" Judge 3 shouted

As the Wakaba girls left the stage Round 1 still raged on as band after band were preforming but most of them were already getting knocked out by the judges as they kept saying no until the final five bands which all relived yes expect for the OnNaGumi the announcer head into the ring and said "Alright it time for our last act and without further ado please welcome the."

The OnNaGumi members Akira, Ayame and Sachi head out towards stage as their equipment had already replace the Wakaba girls equipment. As the Wakaba girls passed the OnNaGumi both Ui and Jun tuned to them.

"We hope you make it into the second around." Ui and Jun said

"There is no need to worry as we will easy make it into the second round." Akira said

As the OnNaGumi headed onto the stage they began to get into their positions with Akira standing in the position of the lead vocalist as well as already picking up her Gibson Les Paul, Ayame was also sat down and preparing to play her Drums and Sachi had already pick up her bass.

"So are we go rock this area?" Akira said

"Yah! Ayame and Sachi shouted

The announcer step out of the ring as the OnNaGumi began their performance as Akira sang the song lyrics for both the OnNaGumi and Hello! Wannabe. Inside the waiting area both the Wakaba girls and the looked on with Shadow covering behind Ui legs.

"So do you think that the OnNaGumi can make it through to the second round?" Mio said

"Hear the crowd Mio as I am sure that the will made it though." Sumire replied

"Well it not long now before we find out." Nao and Jun said

After a short while the OnNaGumi performance ended as they place down their instrument and bow down to the judges as the Announcer headed back into ring and face the Judges.

"So judges should the OnNaGumi go into the second around." Announcer said

"It's a no from me." Judge 1 replied

"Well for a good performance it a yes from me." Judge 2 replied back

"And I am afraid it's also a yes from me!" Judge 3 shouted

The crowd cheered as the OnNaGumi left the stage and head back into the waiting area. Only seconds later the announcer feeling a buzz from the crowd said "It seems that you want the second to begin right away and so with further please welcome the first band?."

The crowd roar on their feet as the second round began as band after band performed but were all quickly eliminated by the three judges and after other five bands left the announcer step into a now empty stage before he said "So it would that I have no choice but to announce that it will be a three way battle royal with winner becoming champions of the battle of bands. So without further ado please give it up for our three finalists who are the Ho-kago Tea Time, the Wakaba Girls and the OnNaGumi."

Both the left and right side of the stage extended as the equipment for all three bands were already on the stage and as the crowd and Judge got off their feet and cheered as the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui, the Wakaba Girls members Azusa, Jun, Sumire, Nao Ui and Shadow and the OnNaGumi members Akira, Ayame and Sachi head out of the waiting area and towards the stage. As they entered the stage they all headed to their position with the Ho-kago Tea Time in the centre of the stage, the Wakaba Girls was at the left side of the stage and the OnNaGumi was at the right side of their stage.

Yui stood in a position of the lead Vocalist as well as already picking up her Gibson Les Paul Guitar, Mio had already pick up her Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass Guitar, Tsumugi was already preparing to play her Korg RK-100 Keytar and Ritsu was also sat down and preparing to play her Korg Triton Extreme 76 drums. Azusa stood in the position of the lead vocalist as well as already picking up her Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang Guitar, Ui and Shadow had already picked up both their Fender Japan '57 Reissue Stratocaster Guitar and Gibson Les Pau Guitar, Jun had already pick up her Yamaha SBV500 Bass Guitar and Sumire was also sat down and preparing to play her Korg Triton Extreme 75 drums with music producer preparing to record on her laptop. Akira in a position of the lead Vocalist as well as already picking up her Gibson Les Paul, Ayame was also sat down and preparing to play her Drums and Sachi had already pick up her bass.

"Alright each band will performance together with judges deciding which band will become champion of the battle of the band.. And now let the final begin." Announcer said

"So the winner will be decided by this three way battle." Shadow replied

"That right Shadow but it doesn't mean that you win just because you are their second lead Guitarist." Akira replied back

"You're forgetting Akira that we are still in this." Tsumugi said

The judges looked on as the Ho-kago tea Time, the Wakaba Girls and the OnNaGumi began their performance as Yui sung the Ho-kago Tea Time song lyrics, Azusa sing the song lyrics and Akira sung the song lyrics as the crowd stood from their seats and cheered as a short while later the triple performance turned into a concerts as the Ho-kago tea time, the Wakaba Girls and the OnNaGumi combined their performance as Yui, Azusa and Akira sung many songs including slayers allies, battle of the bands, Kira Kira Days and Pure Pure band which was all being recorded on music producer Neo laptop. At same time and inside the crowd Lina and Co looked on with excitement.

"So I wonder who winner especially if they have turned into a concert." Millina said

"Well I am glad as this will be a concert to remember especially since three bands as decide to come together to rock this area." Lina replied back

After a short while the battle of bands came to an end as the Lead Vocalist form the Ho-kago tea time, the Wakaba Girls and the OnNaGumi sung the final verse of the pure pure band and within a matter of seconds the Judges announced the Wakaba Girls as the winners and champions of the battle of band with Wakaba Girls member Azusa lifted up the winning trophy just as the Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi along with Lina and co were applauding them. The six Wakaba Girls members which included Azusa, Ui, Shadow, Jun. Sumire and Nao had a group photo took by a music magazine

That night

Outside of Tokyo station a mazoku hole opened up as the Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi and Wakaba Girls prepare to head into Tokyo but before they did they immediately turned around to Lina and Co as Shadow stood beside but was still holding onto Naga legs.

"I am guessing that hole means that you are about to return back to your universe." Azusa said

"Am sorry but within matter minutres we will no longer be within this universe." Lina replied

"Goodbye then slayers but I hope one day we will meet again!" Ritsu and Akira shouted

"Don't worry K-on we will visit again soon." They said

The Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi and Wakaba Girls then turned back around but before they could again head into Tokyo station Shadow rushed up as she shouted "Ui!" Ui then turned around and head half between them both before she then started to hug Shadow.

"Shadow there is no need to be scare as I will always remain here for you both as a crush and as a fellow member of the Wakaba Girls." Ui said

"Ui thanks for protecting and I for now on I will no longer be sacred as I must reconnect with my other self but my feels for you won't disappear and this necklace pendant means that I will forever remain a member of the Wakaba Girls." Shadow replied

Ui and Shadow then share a kissed much to shock of the Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi and the Wakaba Girls along with Lina and Co but seconds after the kissed a time distortion happen which frozen Tokyo in time. Seconds later the time distortion disappeared and In turn unfroze Tokyo but Lina and Co had already been suck into the now close as the Ho-kago Tea Time, the OnNaGumi and the other Wakaba Girls members headed into Tokyo station as Yui turned to her sister and said "Well done sis as it seems that you are destiny to be together."

To be continued…..

After credits (extra clip)

Three days later

The Sakura High school is a large building with two main floors and a third one that contains the music room and an entrance to the roof. Several cherry blossom trees can be seen throughout the school grounds, hence the school's name. In front of the main entrance, is a fountain which as a statue of a dolphin and two children in it's placed. Several other statues can also been seen on the school grounds with the most prominent of them bring that of a bust man and probably the school founder.

Inside the classroom 2-1 the other class mates of the Wakaba Girls gathered around as the Wakaba girls themselves were looking at their winning group photo and in the photo it included Wakaba girls members Azusa, Ui, Shadow, Jun Sumire and Nao with Azusa herself holding up the winning trophy.

"Azusa what are you going to do about defending your battle of bands championship next year since your sixth member is no longer within this universe." A female class mate said

"It's simple we still win next year's battle of band though our sixth member Shadow who will hopefully get to together with Ui is no longer in this universe she will always remain a member of our band and thus why we are not holding auditions for a new sixth member." Azusa replied

The end


	10. Reconnected! I am a strike which

Chapter 88- Reconnected! I am a strike which

Xelloss was waiting at the summit of Amos Mountain which was still damaged from the previous storm. Seconds later a mazoku hole opened up as Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota, Millina, Naga and Shadow with her appearance consisting of a cleavage revealing black and white bikini top which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts paired with tight low-rider jeans with no panties and which exposes some of her as well as Black low-heel trainers. She also wears a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant. She has her child size black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back with duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand sudden appeared and landed in centre of the summit.

"So Shadow going by that pendant it would seem that you have join a girl band even though you were not meant to be in the K-on universe." Xelloss said

"That right Xelloss and if you have problem with that then my protector Naga will send you to hell." Shadow replied

"Hold on am not here to right as remember was the one who killed the very person who sent to another universe." Xelloss replied back

"Then tell us Xelloss why are you still here as not much as change since we been away!" Lina shouted

"Lina from now on I will be your allied as prefer not to be killed by a child but this world as changed as the Elmekian Empire is at war with the mazoku." Xelloss said

"But that's where Gourry is current located!" Amelia shouted

"It may Amelia but right now you must located Ozel and retake the Hellmaster's jar as otherwise Rezo the Red Priest will be revived." Xelloss said

"Well Lina I say we go and get this Hellmaster's jar especial now that you are our allied Xelloss." Millina and Naga replied back

"Alright let's move out!" Lina shouted

Xelloss disappeared though an opening mazoku hole Lina and co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give them flight expected followed by Naga who said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight as he glad hold of and warped her arms around Shadow.

Meanwhile at the ruins of Atlantis Ozel who was carrying the Hellmaster's jar along with Zuuma arrived at the entrance to ruins as was protected by sealed door which require two pin point strike to the two hidden switches located on the door itself for it.

"So you sure this ruin as a priestess who can relive Rezo the Red Priest." Ozel said

"Yes am sure that the Atlantis priestess rest within these ruins." Zuuma replied

"Well then let's go Zuuma!" Ozel shouted

While Lina and Co landed down at the ruins of Atlantis entrance were they saw that seal door had already been broke down as sign on floor read "Come get the Hellmaster's jar slayers or face the relive of the Rezo the Red Priest."

"Come on Lina are we really going to walk into this trap." Pokota said

"We have no choice Pokota." Lina replied

"Even so it would best if we discuss a plan." Pokota replied back

Xelloss then appeared in front of them from an opening mazoku hole before he said "Your right this will be trapped but if we don't stop both Ozel and Zuuma then Rezo the Red Priest will sure be revived and again bring chaos to this world by summoning Shabranigdo."

"May so but it would be reckless if rush straight into a trap without a plan." Zelgadiss said

"This time Zelgadiss we will agree with Xelloss." Amelia and Naga replied

"Enough! They is no time for talking has we don't know if they have already found the Atlantis priestess." Millina replied back

"Then let's not keep them waiting. Light which burns beyond crimson flame let thy power gather in my hand Lighting." Lina said

Lina and Co along with Xelloss head into the Atlantis ruins as Lina had already create a ball of light which following them. As they head deeper into the Atlantis ruin they could see that the corridors were getting narrow the deeper they go.

"It strange has I would have thought that these ruins would at least contain some traps." Xelloss said

"It could be that both have already disabled the traps." Lina replied

"Hold on a second why their marks on wall if they disable by normal means." Shadow replied back

"Well I say we must careful from now on as we are unsure if they have yet to be able to relive Rezo the Red Priest." Millina said

After a few hours of walking though narrower corridors Lina and Co along with Xelloss managed to get quarter of the way though the Atlantis ruin but as the ball light disappeared it suddenly became pitch black. Amelia then recast the lighting spell as she said ". Light which burns beyond crimson flame let thy power gather in my hand Lighting." As a ball of light was created they soon found themselves inside of an open ended room and sudden surrounded by dozens of rock golems which appeared from already active summoning hexes.

"Well it would seem we triggered a trap for a split second we in the bitch black." Xelloss said

"So let's show these golems the power of us slayers." Naga replied

Lina and co along Xelloss began to engage in combat with the dozen rock golems as Lina Said "Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave." And used her dragon slave, Amelia said "Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite, source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite. RA TILT." And used her RA Tilt, Zelgadiss said "Holy wind, which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath Van Rail." Has he used his Van rail, Pokota said "dragon slave." And used his dragon slave, Millina said "Val Flare." And used her Val Flare while Naga had already protected Shadow from two other rock golems she had already used both her Lybrim and Vice Freeze.

"That was almost too easy." Naga said

Within a matter seconds after defeating the golems Lina and CO along with Xelloss soon found themselves on a collapsing platform but before they could escape from collapsing platform the platform itself collapsed just as the ball of light disappeared.

"Dam it what happing." Shadow said

"I am guess it was bad idea to stand on a hexagram shape platform." Xelloss replied

"Though it makes us wonder were this tunnel leads." Amelia and Zelgadiss replied back

The main chamber of Atlantis ruins was open ended as a large pool lay at far end of the main chamber with the seal on the already raised Atlantis gate was already broken as the Atlantis priestess laid fully naked under the pool itself. Overlooking the gate was a balcony.

After a short whole of falling Lina and Co along with Xelloss dropped down into main chamber and landed at other end of chamber has a tunnel lay above them. Immediately after Lina and Co got up they saw a broken seal on the Atlantis gate.

"It's strange that we have not yet seen or have been attacked by both Ozel and Zuuma especial since they have already been here." Lina said

"Well it would seem that they were unable to relive Rezo the Red Priest." Xelloss replied

"Wait priestess!" Shadow shouted

Shadow quickly rushed up to a now surfaced and fully naked Atlantis priestess but as she reached halfway mark she sudden trapped inside of a dark hex and as it began to weak her Rezo the Red Priest with Ozel beside him on left side and Zuuma beside hm on the right side appeared and onto the overlooking Lina and Co.

"Their no point trying to save her Lina as that dark hex was created from a fragment of the Shabranigdu." Rezo said

"Rezo lets him go now as Lina has already killed a few times!" Naga shouted

"She did but thanks to the now unconscious and naked Priestess as can you see I am still alive." Rezo said

Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow consciously walked into the main part of the sub-level which now had five door which included spiritual fire door with marks on door resembling that of a berating fire dragon which was located at the centre. Beside it on left side was a spiritual water door followed by a spiritual ice door and beside it on the right side was a spiritual wind and earth door which were all interconnected by a hexagram. Immediately after walking into her subconscious she saw her adult self-sudden appearing in front of her with her witch ears and tail already out.

"Shadow it time for us to reconnect and for you regain the powers which was sealed by Natsu Dragneel outright attack." Adult Shadow said

"Don't go! As without your protection I will surely die." Shadow replied

"There is no need to be scare as I know that you still don't want to kill but even though you will gain my knowledge this once and before I go I am willing to help you out one last time." Adult Shadow replied

"Thank you!" Shadow shouted

As both Shadow and adult Shadow connected hands adult Shadow herself began to dissolve into Shadow before the Shadow's sub-level was engulfed in dark flame energy meanwhile outside of the subconscious the dark hex sudden broke as darkness and demonic energy sudden engulfed Shadow which immediately caused Rezo the red priest to coward in fear before Shadow seemly transforms into a massive looking the fire dragon of darkness which stare directly into Rezo the Red Priest eyes and as it roared with terror and as it roared Rezo red priest quickly got up and caused an Mazoku hole to open up just as Lina and co along with Xelloss was already struck with fear.

"She is your problem now Lina!" Rezo said

Rezo the Red Priest, Ozel and Zuuma quickly fled into an already opened mazoku hole but immediately after Mazoku hole closed Shadow sudden untransformed but Naga saw that Shadow was smirking as Xelloss said "Naga that was only an illusion but still have to be careful as in that split seem looked nothing then a cold blood killer."

To be continued


	11. NEW COMER? A new adventure begins

Chapter 89- NEW COMER? A new adventure begins

Lina and Co were attacking a bandit camp at edge of the Holy Kingdom of Saillune. The camp was already blazing as many bandits already littered the ground as Lina said "Hell Blast." And used her Hell Blast, Amelia said "Diem wind." And used her, Zelgadiss said "Dill Brand." And used his Dill Brand, Naga said "Vice Freeze." And used her Vice Freeze, Millina said "Flare Lance." And used her Flare Lance with Pokota said "Fireball." And used his Fireball.

Shadow meanwhile was firing her already drawn duel modified Beretta's with superb marksmanship but as she kept killing dozens of more bandits Shadow personality turned into that of a cold-blooded killer. A short while later and after the destruction of the bandit camp which was now fully ablaze Naga quickly step into Shadow's line of fire and immediately bought her out of her cold-bloodedness before she holstered her duel modified Beretta's.

"It's already been a month since Rezo the Red Priest disappeared and though this world seems different because of his disappearance Lina in that time Shadow as become more like a clod blooded killer." Pokota said

"I understand what you're saying Pokota but Naga would not allow Shadow to become a cold blood killer." Lina replied

"That right and though Xelloss is current on his own mission for as long as I am Shadow's protector I will make sure that she shall not become a cold blood killer!" Naga shouted

"Am sorry but Pokota does have a point as you saw our emotionless she was after killing dozens of bandits." Zelgadiss said

"Watch your mouth Zelgadiss as I am a strike which and not a cold blooded killer!" Shadow shouted

"Regardless we must decide our next journey since Rezo the Red Priest is no longer in this world." Millina said

"Your right but first we must escape from here as I am sure that the Saillune military is on its way." Lina replied

Within a matter seconds and just as the military squadron came into sight Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as Lina and Co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give themselves flight has they headed in the direction of the Taforashia kingdom. After a short while of flight they landed down in the town of Bravo which located just east of the Taforashia kingdom boarder as their Levitation spells disappeared along with Shadow's witches' ears and tail before they head towards the town Traven.

"I thought that we were meant to discuss our next journey." Shadow said

"Don't worry as we can always discuss plans during our meal." Lina replied

"Well this time I agree since we no longer have to deal with Rezo the Red Priest, Ozel and Zuuma." Zelgadiss replied back

Inside the Traven many civilians were ordering and eating their meal just as Lina and Co with Shadow' entered and sat down at far end table. Before too long the waiter bought out their already order 15 course meal which was already place on the table. Just as Lina and Co dug into their 15 course meal the door to the Traven opened as Sherra walked in and immediately headed towards Lina Inverse.

"Are you Lina inverse?" Sherra said

"That's right but whom asking and why did you interrupt us while we were eating." Lina replied

"My name is Sherra and I am an ex general of Dynast Grausherra." Sherra replied back

"I would be more than happy to kill Dynast Grausherra for you but in return.. I would request your body as payment because you remain me of fellow band member Ui." Shadow shouted

"I agree to your terms Shadow as if you protect me and kill Dynast Grausherra then my body will be yours." Sherra said

"Wait! Shadow you can't just blackmail someone just because you're a Yuri person." Amelia replied

"I don't mind as I would like to take Shadow up on his offer." Sherra replied back

"It seems we don't have much choice but to help you kill Dynast Grausherra and hope that all fragment of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu are already destroyed." Lina said

After a short while Lina and co along with Sherra rushed out of Traven but as they did dozens of Mazoku holes opened up as Dynast Grausherra led a dozen mid-ranked Mazoku and blocked the path of Lina and Co with Sherra herself hiding behind the slayers.

"So it seems you have already found us Dynast Grausherra." Naga said

"Yes but I have not come here to kill you though I would like you to handle over Sherra as she is traitor which must be punished." Dynast replied

Millina and Pokota then step up and stared down at Dynast Grausherra

"Without Rezo the Red Priest you have no power in this world and so we request that you return back to where you came." Millina and Pokota said

"So you would dare challenge a general of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu." Dynast Grausherra replied

"Well… Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion!" Shadow shouted

Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she summoned the ice dragon of oblivion before it arose with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice as the ice dragon said "So Master you have finely reconnected your magic."

"Ice dragon when time right I want you to sanded to get them out of harms away." Shadow whispered

Before the ice dragon oblivion could reply Dynast Grausherra was preparing to attack but Shadow quickly turned around and shouted "Now Amelia!" Amelia quickly said "Dark mist." And used her dark mist to fill the area with dense black fog has Lina and co along with Sherra boarded the ice of oblivion which flew out of the dense black fog and headed towards the Taforashia kingdom capital.

"Why are we running away when we could easily take them out?" Sherra said

"We are not running away but we would prefer not to kill any innocents during our battle." Zelgadiss replied

"But if has reawaken Ruby Eye Shabranigdu then would not best to take him out before we become under attack." Sherra replied back

"Don't Sherra we fight once we have reached an open field or pain!" Lina shouted

After a short while of flight Shadow had already jumped off the ice dragon oblivion but immediately after she jumped off the ice dragon of oblivion himself quickly ascended upwards as Lina and Co could only watch as Shadow fell from the skies.

"Hey ice dragon what is going on as I thought we heading towards an open pain!" Naga and Millina shouted

"Am sorry but I must obey my masters wish to protect you from heading into what could be a final battle." Ice dragon said

"Then I guess we have no choice but to let Shadow handle this." Lina replied

After a short while Shadow said "Whirlwind." And used her Whirlwind to land safe on the ground and was just outside of the Taforashia kingdom second largest city Monroe as the vortex of wind disappeared but at the same time dozens of Mazoku holes opened up as Dynast Grausherra and a dozen mid-ranked Mazoku yet again appeared and block her path.

"So fleeing was only a ruse for you to face be alone." Dynast said

"That right as after all what is a better way of training then to face you and your goons alone." Shadow replied

"Attack!" Dynast shouted

Dynast Grausherra transformed into his beast form as he charged towards Shadow but before the Mazoku could attack with their magic Shadow quickly drew her black lighting Excalibur and said "Goodbye.. Black moon wave." Shadow unleashed a black moon wave which was Similar to the Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of black lighting as a manifested into a giant black circle which and the dozen Mazoku into the never world. Immediately after the giant black circle disappeared Shadow strapped the black lighting Excalibur to her back.

"So that is the Excalibur's ultimate technique." Shadow said

Meanwhile the ice dragon of oblivion landed down just outside the fortress gates to the Taforashia Kingdom capital Taforia which was similar to a mid-size fortress City. After Lina and co along with Sherra DE boarded the ice dragon the ice dragon itself disappeared.

"So Lina are staying here and waiting for Shadow to return." Pokota said

"Yes as the Mazoku would never attempt to attack a heavily guard mid-size fortress City." Lina replied

"Well this would be a good place to allow Shadow to violate my body." Sherra replied back

To be continued


	12. Shadow becomes known to the world

Chapter 90- Shadow becomes known to the world

Shadow who witches ears and tail had disappeared was walking up a toll road which led directly to the Taforashia Kingdom capital Taforia but after only a short while of walking she arrived at a manmade rock block were a group of six bandits including bandit leader who appeared in front of Shadow.

"So what are a group bandit doing blockade this toll path." Shadow said

"This area is under our protection and if you want pass then the payment must your body." Bandit leader replied

Shadow then de strapped her which fell to the floor as she also threw her duel modified Beretta holsters to the floor.

"Well I am here so come and get me." Shadow said

The bandits quickly pinned Shadow down to floor as the leader of group start to strip down Shadow and within a matter minutres Shadow was fully naked expect for her Wakaba Girls necklace pendant as the bandit leader began to grope her extra extra-large gigantic breasts while other group members were preparing to group rape her.

"I am glad that you enjoy groping my extra extra-large gigantic breasts." Shadow said

Shadow however immediately drew and fired her duel modified Beretta's which immediately took down most of group as bullet struck their head expect for the bandit who was struck twice in the legs and as he tried to crawl out Shadow got and slowly walked towards him. Within a matter of seconds Shadow had a maniacal glee as she pointed her left side Beretta at the head of the bandit leader.

"Please don't as I am sorry and I possible I will never to do again." Bandit leader said

"Am sorry but perverts like you must die." Shadow replied

Shadow merciless and sadistic shot the bandit leader in head dozens of times has she emptied the entire clip of the firing Beretta. Meanwhile inside the Taforashia Kingdom capital Taforia Traven Lina and Co along with Sherra were eating a 10 course meal but two tables down two female were talking among themselves as the first female said "Hey did you hear that six year old girl killed a group of bandits and even shot the bandits leader in until she ran out of clips." While Lina and Co were shocked as they were already overhearing a conversation.

"Hey do you think that girl is Shadow." Lina said

"It must be as I don't see any other six year old girl carrying duel modified Beretta's." Pokota replied

"Well then we must something before the kingdom militaries class these weapons as a forging objected." Naga replied back

At same time they hear the second women also saying "I also hear that since Rezo the Red Priest has disappeared the four kingdoms are classifying this this child as a new merciless and sadistic killer."

"Then we have no choice but to protected Shadow as it would seem that without the Mazoku attacking the other kingdoms the kingdoms themselves needs to find another to test their power." Sherra said

"But if were not careful then the military's we would over consternate on us even if Rezo the Red Priest return." Amelia replied

"It doesn't matter as we must protect Shadow and though how much I hate to admit I wish that Rezo the Red Priest had already returned." Millina replied back

"Well then let's move before it's too late!" Lina shouted

The town of moss was a town located just north of the toll road and was the other third town to have small gun shop. The civilians of town quickly rushed to their homes as dozens and dozens of military jeeps which had a total of 12 Taforashia Kingdom sorcerer soliders on boarded who were led by General Dick.

"Alright men since the Mazoku ain't attacking it test our newly formed military on a child who is a far greater threat to this world." Dick said

Inside the gun shop Shadow who was now full dressed was covering behind the gun counter with her back against the counter and had already drawn her duel modified Beretta's. The female gun shop owner sudden reappeared from back as she looked Shadow.

"Shadow you can't fight with the military as if the military did not consider using guns then this would have been a magic shop." Gun owner said

"It doesn't matter as it would seem that military wants to turn me into a killer." Shadow replied

Then doors to the gun shop blew off as dozens and dozens of Taforashia Kingdom sorcerer soliders stormed gun shop and started firing their flare arrow throughout of the store but after only short while of firing General Dick said "Stop! It would seem that it's a false." Immediately after General Dick order his men to stop firing Shadow shouted "Die perverts!" And quickly lean out as she was firing her duel modified Beretta's from cover.

"Quick attack!" Dick shouted

A short while later and as the gun/magic battle raged on with dozens of dead soliders already littering the floor and back at the at the Toll road and only a half mile away from littering dead bandits Lina and Co landed as their Levitation spell disappeared before a mazoku hole soon opened up as Xelloss appeared in front of them just as the h ole itself closed.

"Xelloss do know what's happing as it would seem that military are starting to swift from classing the Mazoku as a threat." Lina said

"As you are the militaries are now mostly comprised of sorcerer soliders to counter the Mazoku but ever since the disappearance of Rezo the red priest the Mazoku as lost their command structure." Xelloss replied

"Then we must stop military from attacking Shadow as otherwise she turn into a merciless and sadistic killer." Millina replied back

Sherra then slam her foot down

"Then we must move now Lina before it too late!" Sherra shouted

"So what do the rest of you think?" Lina said

"We agree with Sherra as finding the book of black magic can wait." They replied

"Well then let's not keep her waiting." Xelloss replied back

Sometime later and back at the town of moss Lina and Co along with Both Sherra and Xelloss had finely arrived as Levitation spell disappeared but immediately after they landed down they heard Shadow shouting "Roar of the black firestorm !" As she unleashed her Roar of the black firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black flames from her mouth which blasted General Dick, the remaining Taforashia Kingdom sorcerer soliders and the dozens of already dead bodies out of the gun shop.

"Shadow! Say that you are responsible for this!" Zelgadiss shouted

Shadow then reappeared outside of gun in flash of black flames as had holstered her duel modified Beretta's and had witch ears and tail already out with a grim on her face.

"That right as I am responsible for this but they should never have try to invading a gun shop just to have their way with me." Shadow said

"So I am guessing you have become a murder." Pokota replied

"Am sorry Lina but I must depart for now as it would seem that military as got wish and I will need to improve by power." Shadow replied back

"Wait! Please allow me to come with you!" Sherra shouted

Lina and Co were shocked as Shadow walked off with Sherra beside her as she state that she is now Shadow's companion. Naga tried to stop Shadow but instead both Shadow and Sherra said "Levitation." And used Levitation to them flight as they flew off.

"So Lina what should you do now as it seems that Shadow as depart with Sherra." Amelia said

"For now we continue our journey for book of black magic as I know that Shadow will reunited with us." Lina replied

"Well I just hope that Shadow does not cause to much trouble." Millina replied back

Meanwhile south east of Moss Shadow and Sherra landed down as their Levitation spell disappeared but immediately after landing their wanted posters of themselves as their rewards was over 50,000.

"So shadow what now as we have split up from Lina and Co." Sherra said

"For now we take down the military's then we reunited with Lina and Co." Shadow replied

To be continued….


	13. QUALITY TIME? A loving life

Chapter 91- QUALITY TIME? A loving life

The town of Echo is located at the edge of Taforashia kingdom with a shore line between it and the open sea. The town itself was mostly for fish men and women who were going about their business but chaos had erupted in the town as dozens and dozens of pirates.

The fish men and women could only watch as the pirates led by Captain Black raid homes, supplies and forceful tie up and kidnapped fish women Kuppi who was bought out of the Major's home as her father fish man Don could only watch in horror.

"Please don't take her!" Don shouted

"Listen careful as if ever want to see your daughter again then you will hand over your treasure map as I seek the book of black magic to further increase." Black said

A day later

At village just on the outskirts of the Taforashia kingdom and inside the Traven as other villagers were ordering and eating their food Lina, Gourry and Amelia were stuffing their faces with a 10 course meal much to dismay of Zelgadis but at same time the villagers were also talking among about the rumour that a treasure map which leads to a book of black magic is located within the town of echo.

"Hey Lina what is the book of black magic." Amelia said

"The book of black magic is said to contain forbidden black magic spells and it also said that whoever learn these spells will become an even more powerful sorceress." Lina replied

"Then I guess we must head to the town echo." Zelgadis replied back

"What about Shadow as the military are hunting him down!" Naga and Millina shouted

"It's alright as am sure that Shadow will reunited with u and to be honest I heart for some reason is calling out for her ." Lina replied

"Please say that you're not falling in love with Shadow as you could be on a clash course with Ui as remember Shadow had already vowed to one day return for her." Pokota replied back

Meanwhile the Kingdom of Sepia capital colossus is the only largest town throughout of the Kingdom of Zephilia. The town itself contain two Traven's, a magic shop and even as its own market. Inside its Traven Both Shadow and Sherra had already entered the Traven and headed towards the bar were the bartender headed over.

"How may I help you?" Bartender said

"Well.." Shadow replied

Before Shadow could finish her reply outside of Traven four military jeeps pull up as dozens of Sepia Kingdom sorcerer soliders de boarded and were preparing to storm the Traven. Back inside Traven Shadow quickly jumped behind bar before drawing her duel modified Beretta's with her back against the bar with Sherra drawing her and covering behind a table.

"It would seem that as already turned the Kingdom of Zephilia against us." Sherra said

"It simple we kill these perverts before we go treasure hunting." Shadow replied

The door to the Traven opened as many civilians within the Traven began to rush towards the exit as Dozens of Sepia Kingdom sorcerer soliders storm the Traven but Immediately after they stormed in Shadow quickly lean from cover and was firing her duel modified Beretta's from cover as Sherra rushed up and attacked the off guarded sorcerer soliders with her lesser mazoku sword.

"Quickly retreat!" the lead soliders shouted

After a short while of battling dozens of dead sorcerer soliders were already littering the floor with many other soliders already turned into lesser demons with the remaining off balance sorcerer soliders starting to retreat. While at the town of Echo Lina and co had already landed down at centre of town and near its Traven as their Levitation spell had already disappeared. Immediately after they landed however Major Don appeared in front of them.

"Please help us Lina Inverse." Don said

"I don't know as though this town seems to be under treat by pirates we are really only trying to find information to the location of the book of black magic." Lina replied

"Then please follow me as I have a map to location of the book of black magic." Don replied back

"Alright then lead way." Millina said

"So it seems we have no choice but to agree with you Millina." The remaining group replied

Short while later Lina and Co had finely arrived and entered the major's house and as they sat around the table with major don sitting at centre end of table and who had already place the rolled up book of black magic map onto the table.

"If you help me save my daughter from pirates then this map will be yours." Don said

"Very well we rescue daughter from pirates." Lina replied

"Thank you but be careful as they are led by Captain Black." Don replied

"Well then let's move as we don't know what Captain Black is currently doing with her." Amelia said

While back inside of the bullet ridden and littered Traven Shadow holstered her duel modified Beretta's as Sherra also sheathed her lesser mazoku sword. Before they could head out of Traven however the bartender reappeared in front of them.

"So how are you going to pay for damage as I am not scared of a merciless and sadistic killer?" Bartender said

"Am sorry but I don't listen to men as they are nothing more than perverts." Shadow replied

"So what are next move Shadow." Sherra replied back

"It's simple as it time we head for Mipross Island!" Shadow said

A short while later Shadow with Sherra beside her head out of the Traven as Shadow said "Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion." And summoned the ice dragon of oblivion as her witch ears and tail already came out before the ice dragon of oblivion arose with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice as the ice dragon said "So were to master."

"Alright ice dragon let's go find some elves." Shadow replied

Outside the Major's house Lina and Co said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give them flight has they head towards the pirate ship which was located just near the coast of Echo town.

"I just hope that Kuppi is alive as otherwise we may not even get the map." Pokota said

The pirate ship was massive in size and had a pirate crew of over 200 on board. It's has huge masts with a figurehead of black bread and had almost cannons each side of the ship. On the deck of the pirate ship Kuppi was stripped down to only her bra and thrones as the captain had already lifted her up and heading towards his cabin.

"Put me down you pirates." Kuppi said

"This is the price you pay for your father not paying up on my offer." Black replied

Before too long and before captain Black could take Kuppi into his cabin a fireball clashed into the ship and blasted 10 crew members overboard has Lina had already said "Fireball." And used her fireball. Immediately after fire ball clashed into ship as Lina's group landed down as their Levitation spell then disappeared. Naga said "Freeze arrow." And used her freeze arrow, Zelgadis and Amelia said "Diem wind." And used their Diem wind, Millina said "Val Flare." And used her Val Flare and Pokota said "Dragon slave." And used her dragon slave.

"Men attack as their nothing more than weak sorceress." Black said

While Lina landed down and blocked the path of captain black as her levitation spell disappeared.

"Where do think you're going… Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, Release thy heavenly retribution Blade of cold, black nothingness become my power, become my body Together, let us walks the path of destruction and smashed even the souls of the Gods RAGNA BLADE." But as she used her Ragna blade to take out captain black it also split the ship itself in half.

"Am sorry guys but it would seem that I sliced this ship in half." Lina said

Lina and Co quickly jumped over board as the two halves of ship began to sink with the remaining few pirate also jumping overboard.

"Well I say Lina it time we get our reward." Naga said

While near Mipross Island was the ice dragon of oblivion which was still flying towards Mipross Island.

"Is that really Mipross Island and the home of the elves." Sherra said

"That right as that is home of the elves." Shadow replied

To be continued….


	14. Defend Mipross Island part 1

Chapter 92- Defend Mipross Island part 1

Mipross Island is an only island know to comprise only of female elves and located somewhere within the demon sea. On the island itself the ice dragon oblivion had already disappeared along with Shadow with her witch ears and tail as both Shadow and Sherra landed down in the main elf city of Mipross and guard by a dozen elf archers and dozens of elf warrior surrounded them.

"Halt! You are under arrest for kidnap of Mellyroon." Elf archer 1 said

The archers pointed their bow and arrow at Shadow and Sherra as the Elf warriors also move into offense stance with their elf sword but Shadow quickly repose by drawing her duel modified Beretta's as Sherra also drew her lesser mazoku sword.

"Shadow what our next move as it seems they got us surrounded." Sherra said

"It simple…Whirlwind." Shadow said

Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as she used her Whirlwind in which created a vortex of wind as she star spinning around and firing her duel modified Beretta's and easily took down the dozen archers Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship as Sherra engage in close quarters combat with the dozen elf warriors. Immediately after Sherra turn two warriors into lesser demons the elf commander Mary sudden appeared as Shadow holstered her duel modified Beretta's followed by Sherra who sheathed her lesser mazoku sword.

"Wait! We apologize for trying to attack but you see one our elf girl called Mellyroon has been kidnapped by bandits who invaded this island a week ago." Mary said

Shadow's witch ears tail disappeared yet again

"If that the case then why have not used your small army to rescue Mellyroon." Sherra said

"It's because we can't risk any of our forces but I hope that we could hire you mercenaries to rescue her." Mary replied

"Well as upfront payment I require two Elf women for the night." Shadow replied

The next morning

The main elf house bedroom was a pigsty as Shadow's, Sherra and the two elf women clothes littered the floor along with their duel modified Beretta holsters, black lighting Excalibur, lesser mazoku sword, Wakaba Girls necklace pendant and doubles bed covers. Shadow, Sherra and the two elf women themselves were lying fully naked on the soak double bed which looked like as if they fished having a foursome.

"It seems elf women are sleep with pleasure but our really going to help these elves save one of their elf girls." Sherra said

"That right as what better of enjoying the morning then killing a few pervert bandits." Shadow replied

A short while later the now fully dressed Shadow with her appearance consisting of a cleavage revealing black and white bikini top which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts paired with tight low-rider jeans with no panties and which exposes some of her as well as Black low-heel trainers. She also wears a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant. She has her child size black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back with duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and the fully dressed and Sherra with her appearance consisting of her normal outfit with her sheathed lesser mazoku sword in the same place as before.

"Levitation." Shadow said

Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she used Levitation to give herself flight followed by Sherra who also said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight and as they flew off towards the elf bandit's camp many of elf women including the elf commander were looking on.

"So am guessing that if only female elves are here then the male elves must be bandits which the commander talks about." Sherra said

"It doesn't matter as thee perverts will die even if Mellyroon is killed in the cross fire!" Shadow shouted

Located far north of the main elf city of Mipross was a small fortify bandit camp which had dozen of dead female elf soliders littering outside of gate. Inside the mid guarded bandit camp the bandits themselves had already stripped down the tie up Mellyroon and force her to watch as they were already raping a few already caught female elf archers. Overlooking the base from the top of the mountain was Shadow and Sherra who had already landed down as their Levitation had already disappeared.

"It would seem that bandits are having too much fun and have forgotten to guard their base." Sherra said

"Attack! Fire missiles." Shadow replied

As the black fire missiles rained down on the bandit's camp and after a few bombarding fire missiles caused a few buildings and bandits to become ablaze the bandit leader order his men to stop raping and prepare for battle. Within a matter seconds after the bombardment the gates to bandit camp blew off as Shadow had already said "Wind scar." And unleashed her wind scar from her already drew black lighting Excalibur.

"Who are you?" Bandit leader shouted

Bandit leader shouted as he looked up as Shadow's geeing eyes

"Die!" Shadow shouted back

Shadow quickly strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back before switching to and firing her duel modified Beretta 's which engulfed into a fire fight with the bandit leader and his remaining men who were already firing they remaining weapons. Themselves tried but fail to pick up their already burning weapons.

"Sherra quickly go and save Mellyroon." Shadow said

"Understood Shadow." Sherra replied back

While Shadow was engaged but easily taking down the firing bandits Sherra rushed over and UN tied the fully naked Mellyroon who immediately looked up and saw that the few caught female archers were curled up.

"Please forget me and help them other females first!" Mellyroon shouted

"Come on we must reclaim your clothes first as you can't do anything while you're like that." Sherra said

"I suppose you are right," Mellyroon replied back

Sherra led Mellyroon into a near building as Shadow was still heavy engage in a fire fight. A short while later and inside building the now dressed Mellyroon could hear mostly silent expect for a few gun shots. Mellyroon rushed outside but sudden became shocked as she saw Shadow shooting the last of the few caught archers just as Sherra herself made it outside.

"No! What have you done?" Mellyroon said

At the same time and after Shadow killed the last of the caught archers she holstered her left side Beretta with her right side Beretta already holstered.

"They deserve to die for bring sure weakens and unleash you want to die you will come with us." Shadow said

Mellyroon however had very little choice and followed both Shadow and Sherra out of a still blazing and littered bandit camp. Meanwhile the island itself came under attack by dozens of low-ranked mazoku and has the elf military stationed throughout of Mipross Island tried to battle against the attacking mazoku the main elf village of Mipross was sudden boosting their defences as they prepare for an attack by the mazoku.

"Come we prepare out defences as the Mazoku has already begun attacking our island and it sure won't too long before they reach here!" Commander Mary shouted

"Were trying our bested Commander but our military is smaller than the four kingdoms military who now comprised of sorcerer soliders!" General Jane and Beth shouted back

That night

Shadow and Sherra who had Mellyroon wrap in her arms landed down at the commander's house and as they landed down their Levitation spell disappeared along with Shadow's witch's ears ad tail as they also saw that almost the entire city was in offense and defences positions. Seconds later Commander Mary rushed out of house as Mellyroon head over and glad onto her legs.

"I know that we have nothing to offer but please would stay and help us defend this main city against the Mazoku." Mary said

"I suppose we could help you defend Mipross Island." Sherra replied

"No you can't commander as she killed a few of our women in cold blood!" Mellyroon shouted

"Shut up little brat as otherwise we will leave and allow the Mazoku to destroyed this island." Shadow said

"Am sorry about Mellyroon but please stay and help us defend this island." Mary replied back

To be continued


	15. Danger! Don't board the Luxury Liner

Chapter 93- Danger! Don't board the Luxury Liner

While Lina Co had arrived at the port town of Acacia located within the Kingdom of Zephilia and who were preparing to board its only cruise ship which looked similar to a princess cruise liner expect it was armoured and even had its own game room which was covered by a roof. It also had a sporting deck, restaurant. Xelloss however was already waiting at the rear of the boarding ram just as any other passengers included couples were already board.

"Xelloss what are you doing here as we heading toward the valley of kings to begin our hunt for the book of black magic." Lina said

"It's simple I have decide to join until Shadow and Sherra as return as you are heading into an unknown territory." Xelloss replied

"I suppose that would be a good point." Millina replied back

"Well there is no known military in that region!" Zelgadiss shouted

"Maybe Zelgadiss but it could be a good plan though only to Shadow and Serra returns." Amelia said

"Very well Zelgadiss you may come along for now." Lina replied

"Well then I say it time we board before it's too late." Naga replied back

Lina and co-head up and board the cruise ship and as they head to their cabins the cruise ship itself took off for port of Zulu town. A short while later Lina and Co gathered in cabin 504 which is located on the fifth deck.

"So Xelloss do you have information at all on this unknown territory." Pokota said

"Am sorry but I am afraid I have no information on this new territory." Xelloss replied

"Well it doesn't matter as the mazoku as already gone into hiding." Amelia replied back

"They may have for now but who knows when Rezo the red priest will return!" Millina shouted

"Regardless we have to pass though the valley of King in order to continue our hunt for the book of black magic." Naga said

"For now though let's enjoy our time on this ship and get some food." Lina replied

That night

As the boat was still sailing towards Zulu town dozens of boat filled with armed men were heading towards cruise ship from both sides. Within a matter of seconds dozen of grappling hooks hooked onto either side of the ship before the armed masked men began to board the ship itself. After dozens of armed men boarded the cruise ship they began to split up and head throughout of ship which included the sporting deck and restaurant.

Later that night many of the sleeping passengers were awaken as dozens of armed men had already stormed into deck 5 of the cruise as Lina and Co themselves had also already split up and head throughout the ship with Lina saying "power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave." And using her dragon slave and Xelloss was already attacking in his true astral form which was a simple black cone as the armed men were also firing.

"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright, gather in my hand and become an inferno Burst Flare!." Lina said

Luna used her Burst flare and after a short while of battle both Lina and now DE transformed Xelloss had took down the doze armed men just as passengers began to exit from their room.

"It looks like that this area clear for now." Lina said

"Yes but with these people now coming out of their rooms using our magic in this area would cause innocents to die." Xelloss replied

Inside the restaurant over 2,000 passengers including 1,000 couples and both Amelia and Naga were being held hostage by 25 armed men who were scattered throughout of the room with the lead armed man equip with radio as he relived instruction from the Captain of the group.

"So Sis shall we attack now or remain as hostages." Amelia whispered

"For now it would best if we did not engage them and until Lina and the others arrive." Naga whispered back

"I suppose your right as this room as around 2,000 passengers and if we did attack then surely innocent lives will be lost." Amelia whispered

Inside the sporting deck both Millina and Zelgadiss were all engage with Dozens of armed men who were already firing their machine guns from behind cover as many other passengers were being caught in the cross fire as they fleeing towards exit of the sporting deck.

"Leave them alone! Dam Brass." Millina said

At the same time

"Holy wind, which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath Van Rail." Zelgadiss sad

The armed men were stilling firing towards both Millina and Zelgadiss as they themselves used both their Dam Brass and Van rail at the same time which caused many of the armed men to crease firing as they frozen by the Ban rail with a few taken down by the Dam Brass. A short while later and after Millina said "Val Flare." And used her Val Flare followed by Zelgadiss who said "Diem wind." And used his Diem wind the firing armed masked men were easily defeated as their bodies littered a now bullet ridden Sporting deck.

"Though we have cleared this area in the process many passengers have been caught in the crossfire." Zelgadiss said

"Let's hope that the other have more luck then we did." Millina replied

The bridge of ship however had already been taken by a few armed men as the captain had gun point to his head which cause him to begin charging direction. Before the captain could fully change course Pokota appeared on front of the bridge as the armed man shouted "." Pokota however ignored the warning as he said "Dragon slave." And used his dragon slave which caused the bridge windows to explode with shockwave sent captain flying into the rails of the ship just has the few armed men were also taken down with the dragon slave.

"Hey be more careful next time as if it was not for my position then I would have also perished." Captain said

"Don't captain as that why I decided to use the dragon slave." Pokota replied

As day broke on the sailing cruise ship Lina and Co had successful defended most of the cruise ship from the armed men expect for both Amelia and Naga who were still trapped inside of the ships restaurant along with 2,000 passengers but the 25 armed men were starting to have mood swings as they kept threatening many of the passengers.

"What are we going do sis as it seem that the armed men are starting to become violent." Amelia said

"I know sis as I want to save these people to but we have to hope that they get here in time." Naga replied

A short time later and after one of armed men shot an Hostage in head the doors to the restaurant blew open due to Lina's flame burst. Immediately has Lina and Co stormed into the restaurant both Naga and Amelia said "Windy Shield." And used their windy shields to protect most of the passengers just as the armed men open fired.

"Balus Rod." Lina said

Immediately after Lina used her Balus rod Zelgadiss himself said "Windy shield." And used his Windy shield to block the incoming gun fire as Xelloss again transformed into his true astral form and also began attacking the firing armed men followed by both Millina and with Millina saying and using her Flare Lance while Pokota was saying and using his Flare arrow.

"Megido Flare." Amelia said

At the same time

"Megido Flare." Naga said

As the battle rage on with as Lina Kept saying and using her fireball both Amelia and Naga used their Megido flare which immediately caused the minds of the firing armed men to be depleted of their anger and hatred. A short while later Xelloss DE transformed from his astral form due to the now clamed armed men who had already dropped their weapons but the passengers themselves quickly rushed towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Well it would Lina that our work is done." Xelloss said

The next day the cruise ship had already docked at the port town of Zulu which was only town located before the valley of kings. Seconds later the remaining passengers had already and began to de board from the cruise ship as they head down the boarding ramp and which included Lina, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Naga, Millina and Pokota.

"So Lina shall we head to the valley of kings." Millina said

"No! Let's head to the Traven instead." Lina replied

To be continued


	16. Defend Mipross Island part 2

Chapter 94- Defend Mipross Island part 2

The entire Mipross Island was in chaos as the low-ranked mazoku were still laying siege to island as many elves archers and warriors who were scattered throughout of islands villages and towns were desperately trying to fight back while the streets of the main elf city of Mipross were empty as many of elves were already in fortified positions.

Inside the Commander Mary house however both Shadow and Millina were already around a mapping table which had a war map of Mipross rolled out of it with Commander Mary herself standing at the head of the table.

"So commander what are your defences and numbers in this city." Shadow said

"We have set defences the best we can but since the Mazoku as lay siege to the entire island our forces within this city barely reaches 1,000 even with the help of this town population." Mary replied

"Great! So you're saying that we can't even defeat a mid-size army of low-ranked mazoku." Sherra replied back

Mary then turned to her secondary room and said "Mellyroon bring out the gifts for our guests." Mellyroon replied "Understood Commander." Seconds later Mellyroon head towards the mapping table with an archery briefcase In her left hand and a bag in her right hand which was full of silver bullets.

"So am guessing that these are gifts to help us defend this city." Shadow said

Mellyroon then place both the archery briefcase and band on the mapping table with the archery briefcase in front of Sherra and the bag in front of Shadow. Immediately after placing and opening the archery briefcase Mellyroon rushed behind Mary.

"Count these as an upfront reward for defending our main city." Mary said

"How can we class this as reward especial since they look nothing much child playthings." Sherra replied

"It simple as for you Sherra you have our heavenly bow and what make this unique is that the arrows for bow can create from your arrow magic and gives it a 5x increase in power and fore you Shadow I offer you silver bullet which as ability to kill the undead and the Mazoku but still retains the killing power of your standed bullet expect they are 5x more powerful and will even kill human upon impact." Mary replied back

"Very well Mary I will help you defend this village as I would like for you to teach Sherra archery." Shadow said

"But wait Shadow you can't take them out by yourself." Sherra replied

"There is no need to worry Sherra as learning archery will make you even more powerful." Mary replied back

Late afternoon

The main elf city of Mipross sudden became under siege as dozens and dozens of Mazoku holes had already open up as both the low ranked Mazoku and elves already engage in battle. Shadow meanwhile had already drawn her black lighting Excalibur and charged towards the attacking Mazoku who were already out flanking the elf defends.

"Windscar!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed her windscar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting and which took down a dozen attacking Mazoku she looked around saw that the elves defends were already cut in half and had barely took down a few of their numbers.

"Shadow please back up as we are no match for the Mazoku." An elf captain said

The siege on the main elf city of Mipross still raged on as the elves defending city kept trying to out match the low-ranked Mazoku as the archers were firing their arrows and the warriors attacking with their swords. Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as she had already strapped her black lighting Excalibur to her back as she switched to her duel modified Beretta which had already been draw and was now firing silver bullets.

"These Mazoku are so weak that I should not be using by silver bullets!" Shadow shouted

Sudden another Mazoku hole opened up as Joyrock appeared in front of Shadow and smirked as he saw his low-ranked Mazoku army laying siege to the now partly destroyed city of Mipross as well weakling it's number by more than half.

"Lina many have defeated me before but thanks to Rezo the red priest I have return to extract my revenge on this entire island and what better to start then to destroyed its main city." Joyrock said

"Joyrock I will make sure that you never ever come back again because you are nothing more than a weakling." Shadow replied

"No child can ever stand against me." Joyrock replied back

Shadow sudden had a glee in her eyes as she holstered her duel modified Beretta and quickly draw her black lighting Excalibur but as Joyrock rushed forwards Shadow said "Black moon wave." And used her black moon wave which was Similar to the Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of black lighting as it manifested into a giant black circle which sent Joyrock great to the never world along with dozens of Mazoku and just as the black circle disappeared dozen more Mazoku appeared within the city.

"Watch out Shadow!" Sherra shouted

Sherra shouted as she rushed up towards Shadow with her already equipment heavenly bow as she fired dozen of flare arrows towards the incoming dozen Mazoku. As the Dozen Mazoku fell both Shadow and Sherra saw that the main city of Mipross was already blaze with only a dozen elves warriors and archers remaining.

"So am guessing that you have already finished your archery training." Shadow said

"I have already learned enough to become just like an expect archer but it would seem that I have come out here just in time as we now the only ones standing between them and the destruction of this city." Sherra replied

Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as her witch ears and tail came out as she re tapped into her seal fire dragon of darkness energy as a black demonic flame aqua surround her just as she drew her duel modified Beretta's.

"Let's go Sherra as my fire dragon of darkness wish to see blood." Shadow said

"I am right behind you Shadow." Sherra replied

The Mazoku had already destroyed half of the city along with most of its defences Shadow however disappeared and reappeared in a flash of awakening fire flame as she open fired with her duel modified Beretta's and followed by Sherra who create and fired both her flare ad freeze arrow from her heavenly bow.

"Help!" Mellyroon shouted

After a short while of nonstop batting with the low ranked Mazoku Shadow and Sherra had successful took care of most of the Mazoku but Mellyroon had already left the commanders house and was already by four low-ranked Mazoku.

"Mellyroon you sure a weak girl but don't worry because I suppose we have to pay a debt." Shadow said

Shadow again disappeared and reappeared in a flash of awakening fire flames before holstered her duel modified Beretta's and said "Awakening fire bullets." Has she used her Awakening fire bullets in which she Places one of her arms a few centimetres away from the other, held outstretched, with both of her palms open, she then creates a sphere of awakening fire around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small destructive awakening fire orbs struck and took down the four Mazoku.

"Shadow their pulling back!" Sherra shouted

"Alright Mellyroon it time we took you back to Commander Mary." Shadow said

"I am sorry if I allow a few Mazoku to escape." Mellyroon replied

Shadow's black demonic flame aqua disappeared along with her witches ears and tail just as Sherra de equipped and place over her shoulder. Mellyroon then followed both Shadow and Sherra who head though a now post war city with dozens of elves littering the streets. After a short while of walking they had arrived at the commanders house were Mellyroon rushed towards and head inside of a now opened then sudden closed door.

"Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion." Shadow said

Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she summoned the ice dragon of oblivion who had already arose from the ground in a spree of ice with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice as he said "So master were to this time." Seconds after summoning and boarding the ice dragon of oblivion however Commander Mary head out with Mellyroon and quickly rushed over towards both Shadow and Sherra.

"Wait! Please can you take Mellyroon with you as many of our other town villagers have already been destroyed and this city itself is nothing more than a post war zone which will take us while to fully rebuild the island itself. Mary said

"I refuse to allow her to come along as she will only be a burden." Shadow replied

"Please say yes as I vow not to be or to become a burden!" Mellyroon shouted

"Shadow you must allow her to come along at least until this island has been rebuilt and I will take full responsibility and I swear that this won't effect by combat performance." Sherra said

"Very well she may come along with us but Mellyroon from now on you will remain with and takes orders from Sherra." Shadow replied

"I understand and I vow not to be a burden." Mellyroon replied back

Mellyroon then board the ice dragon oblivion as she sat in between Sherra legs

"So what are your next plans?" Mary said

"It's simple we send the military a message before reuniting with Lina and helping her found the book of black magic because going by this attack I am sure that Rezo the red priest will very soon." Shadow replied

Commander Mary looked on as the ice dragon of oblivion took off from the elf city of Mipross as Mellyroon waved goodbye to Commander Mary.

To be continued….


	17. Enter! The Kings valley

Chapter 95- Enter! The Kings valley

A few days ago

The Kingdom of Zephilia is a country located in the northern part and is bordered by the Duchy of Kalmarrt to the west, Saillune and Elmekia to the south and the Desert of Destruction to the east. Its capital was a fortify castle city called Zepheel.

The streets themselves however were in chaos as the ice dragon of oblivion landed down with Shadow, Sherra and Mellyroon DE boarded from the ice dragon itself. Has the ice dragon of oblivion disappeared Sherra along with Mellyroon immediately headed towards a nearby guard tower with Sherra having already equipped her heavenly bow. Hundreds of Zephilia kingdom soliders who were armed with machine gun meanwhile had already blocked Shadow's path.

"Halt! You are to surrender in the name of the Eternal Queen or we ne forced to use legal force with weapons that can finely counter yours." Lead soliders said

Shadow drew her black lighting Excalibur

"Die Perverts! Backlash wave." Shadow replied

Shadow sudden unleashed her backlash wave which was similar to the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it used human energy with the add power of the black lighting Wind Scar and which immediately ripped through the hundreds of Zephilia kingdom soliders.

"Shadow watch out!" Sherra shouted

As dozens more Zephilia kingdom soliders came rushing towards Shadow Sherra herself quickly create and fired dozen of her flare arrows just as Mellyroon glad hold of her legs and said "Please stop!" The dozen flare arrows however piece though and took down the dozen incoming soliders as she kept creating and using her flare arrow. Shadow herself had already drawn her duel modified Beretta's and engage in fully on gun fight with dozens and dozens of incoming and already firing Zephilia kingdom soliders.

After a short while of batting the streets of the capital was littered with hundreds of Zephilia kingdom soliders but as more were incoming Shadow quickly turned and shouted "Sherra quickly glad Mellyroon." Sherra shouted back "Understood Shadow." Seconds later and after Sherra glad hold of Mellyroon Shadow said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give herself flight before she glad hold off Sherra and flew out of the castle city but only as far as the draw bridge.

"Shadow! Please say that you are going to blow the capital of The Kingdom of Zephilia." Mellyroon said

The Eternal Queen meanwhile had already order hundreds of more Zephilia kingdom soliders to chase down Shadow but as they head out of the Zepheel gates Shadow entered her awakening fire state as a black demonic flame aqua surround.

"Awakening fire Nova." Shadow said

The Zephilia kingdom soliders was still running forwards as Shadow and already unleashed her Awakening fire Nova in which she raises her left hand and gathers her awakening fire flames into a giant black and demonic flame sphere before firing it from her open hand and as it struck the Zephilia gates it exploded like a dome of fire and complete annihilate the castle city of Zepheel and as the dome like explosion disappeared all that remained was a massive crater.

Present day

The village of Zulu was the only town located before the valley of kings. The town itself was flood with tourist and a dozen visiting Holy Kingdom of Saillune Knights. Lina and co however had already a local Traven and was eating a 15 course meal just as the tourist began to talk among themselves.

"Hey did hear that a child along with her companion have complete the castle city of and not to mention killed The Zephilia kingdom monarch the Eternal Queen." Women 1 said

"Yah and have also heard that the military as all but cease to carry on their hunt for the child." Women 7 replied

"Even so the child is still monster as she was willing to kill over 50,000 civilians just to send a message to the military." Man 5 replied back

Before Lina co could talk however the door to the Traven opened as Shadow with her witch ears and tail no longer out and her appearance now consisted of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts with a wide and black collar covered with white concentric circle motifs paired with a skimpy matching mini skirt which exposes most of her legs and thighs and black low-heeled converses. She also wears a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant. She has her child size black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back with duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand along with both Sherra and Mellyroon entered and immediately head over towards Lina's table.

"Shadow please say that you're not responsible for the destruction of castle city Zepheel and the death of the Eternal Queen." Lina said

"That's right I am responsible for the annihilation of the Kingdom of Zephilia capital and for death of the Eternal queen and as a reward I thought I buy myself some new clothing." Shadow replied

The Traven sudden became almost empty as dozens of tourist ran out screaming.

"Regardless could I ask why there is an elf girl with you?" Amelia said

"Because her island is current being rebuild due to the Mazoku laying siege to it." Sherra replied

"Hey Amelia My name is Mellyroon and she is my guardian!" Mellyroon shouted

"Anyway don't you think it feels strange that no other sorceress or mercenaries as passed through here looking for the book of black magic?" Naga said

"Now that you mention it I would thought that we would have met other sorceress by now." Zelgadiss replied

"Enough! I say we head to valley kings and reuse our hunt for the book of black magic." Shadow replied

"I would have to agree with Shadow!" Millina shouted

"Very well then let's move as we don't what lies ahead." Lina said

Seconds later Lina and co left the local Traven and headed up a hill which led to entrance to the Valley of the Kings. A short while Lina and Co arrived at entrance but were stunned as they saw both Xelloss and Filia standing beside a dead gate guardian but the entrance to the king valley was still sealed by a single gate which had mark which read "King."

"What are you guys doing here?" Pokota said

"We only came here to warn that we are picking strange energy come from inside of the king's valley." Xelloss and Filia replied

"So if you guys aren't come with us then what are you guys doing after we enter the valley of the Kings." Lina replied

"Well we must take how leave now Lina and the answer to your question is that we are off to find information what the Mazoku are doing!" Xelloss replied back

Xelloss then opened a Mazoku hole but before both Xelloss and Filia could head in Shadow quickly rushed up towards Filia.

"So are going to betrayal us women and… Head off into sunset with this Mazoku pervert!" Shadow s shouted

"That right and though you are a child if you lay a finger on him then I shall never forgive you." Filia said

"Hey you best go our otherwise both Shadow and Sherra will teach you a lesson." Mellyroon replied

Filia then quickly glad hold of Xelloss hand before she quickly rushed into the Mazoku hole and as it closed Lina and Co gathered and where looking at the seal gate.

"So our can we bypass this seal gate." Millina said

"It's simple let's blast it open!" Shadow shouted

"Shadow they is no way we can just blast it open as there could be booby-trap on it." Amelia said

"So Lina I say we go with Shadow suggestion or otherwise we could be here all day." Sherra replied

"Am sorry but Amelia's right!" Lina replied back

"Enough! I won't allow refusing Sherra requested!" Mellyroon shouted

Both Naga and Zelgadiss however step up to gate as Naga said "Lybrim." And used her Lybrim and followed by Zelgadiss who said "Dam Brass." And used his Dam Brass. The combine power of both spells easily destroys the seal gate but immediately after the seal breaks two Skeleton warriors are automatic summoned due the summoning hexes.

"I know we should not have broken the seal." Pokota said

"Well….Wind scar." Shadow replied

Shadow quickly draw her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed her wind scar which immediately struck and destroyed the two Skeleton warriors before she then strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back.

"Let's move out!" Lina shouted

To be continued….


	18. Battle at the Kings valley

Chapter 95- Battle at the Kings valley

Lina and Co had already walked through the destroyed seal gate but immediately after they walked into the Kings Valley ruin they saw dozen of Skeleton warriors already heading towards them. Lina and Co step up expect for Shadow who step backwards.

"It would seem that were not the only ones inside this ruin." Mellyroon said

"But can't be possible has we were the only ones to have broken the seal gates." Millina replied

"Then I am guess we have no choice but to battle though as these Skeleton warriors can only be summoned by a Necromancer." Lina replied back

"So are you saying that we are facing a Necromancer?" Naga said

"Regardless I don't want to waste my time we these weaklings!" Shadow shouted

"Shadow! We need to battle though as team…. Bomb Di Wind." Amelia said

Amelia used her Bomb Di wind while inside of the main chamber which was fitted like Necromancer lair. The Necromancer himself was looking into a dozen monitors were he saw Lina and co rushing and battling with the Skeleton warriors and which covered the entire King valley as they link by hidden scattered throughout.

"Lina Inverse you and your companions may be taking down by summons but how long can you last because at the other end I will make sure that you never leave my ruin again." Necromancer said

While down the north corridor Lina and Co were still batting though dozens and dozens of Skeleton warriors as Lina kept saying and using her fireball, Amelia kept saying and using her Diem wind, Zelgadiss kept saying and using his Diem wing, Naga kept saying and using her Icicle Lance, Millina kept saying and using her Flare Bit, Sherra kept creating and firing her Flare arrow and freeze arrow from her heavenly bow and Shadow who witch ears and tail came out as she kept saying and using both her Flame blast and aqua jet but only a short while later they reached a crossroads which led down three different paths as Sherra de equipped her heavenly bow.

"Shadow you have to be more careful as your magical energy is only that of a child." Sherra said

"It doesn't matter as I am a secondary source of energy which I can call upon!" Shadow shouted

"Any way it's we decide what path we should take." Lina said

"Well I say we take the first path." Mellyroon replied

"No! It has to be the third path." Millina replied back

"Then I guess we split up ad head down the three paths!" Zelgadiss shouted

"Yes as we are sure that the paths will all lead to the main chamber." Amelia and Naga said

"However we have to careful as we don't if there is one or more Necromancer." Pokota replied

Lina and co then split up down the three paths with Lina, Amelia and Naga heading down the first path. Shadow, Sherra and Mellyroon headed down the second path and both Millina and Pokota heading down the third path. While back down the first path the path way itself sudden became pitch black as dozens of Skeleton warriors were heading towards them.

"Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand LIGHTING." Amelia said

Amelia used her lighting and created a ball of light which immediately lit up the first path but Lina, Amelia and Naga sudden became shocked as the Skeleton warriors had almost reached their position.

"It would seem that the Necromancer is trying to weaken us as we still may have to battle though dozens more Skeleton warriors." Naga said

"Then let's go out with a bang! Hell Blast." Lina replied

While down the second path Mellyroon was looking on as dozens and dozens of Skeleton warriors were heading towards then. Shadow however had already slammed Sherra against wall but within matter of seconds it turned into a make out session.

"Shadow there no time for that as we have incoming Skeleton warriors!" Mellyroon shouted

Shadow then moved away from a blushing Sherra who immediately said "Shadow I seek your pleasure." Shadow however turned around and faced the incoming Skeleton warriors before drawing her black lighting Excalibur and shouting "Die! Wind scar!

While on the third path both Millina and Pokota had fallen into a trap and found themselves inside of a mostly pitch black room were only two rock golems could be seen but no long after getting up the golem statues came alive as rocks had already surround them.

"I hope that Lina and rest of our companions are having better luck then we are." Millina said

"For now Millina we must deal with these golems and press on." Pokota replied

"Wind, crimson flame Grant the power of thunder to my hand DIGU VOLT!" Millina replied back

Back down the first path Lina, Amelia and Naga were still rushing though and battling with the seamlessly never ending Skeleton warriors as Lina kept saying and using both her Vice Freeze and Flare lance, Amelia kept saying and using both her Diem wind and icicle lance and Naga kept saying and using both her Freeze arrow and Lah Freeze.

"How more of these things do we have to fight." Naga said

"We have no choice as otherwise we can never escape this place." Lina replied

"It's doesn't matter as we remember all we have to do is takedown the Necromancer." Amelia replied back

Back down the second path however Shadow, Sherra and Mellyroon were easily taking down the Skeleton warriors. After a short while they arrived at a small opening which led into a hexagram like room but Immediately after entering their were confronted by four golems who also had rocks surrounding them and who were preparing to attack.

"

After many more hours batting down the three paths Lina and co had finely reunited and arrived inside of the Necromancer chamber. The Necromancer himself however casted a spell which transforming him into a massive giant monster and which caused a dozen boulders around him has he prepared to attack.

"Lina can you still casted a Giga Slave!" Shadow shouted

"Yes I can but why." Lina said

"Because Lina me and you are going to end him in one strike while the rest you remain behind." Shadow replied

"Understood Shadow has we will protect ourselves with the windy shield." They replied back

Naga, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Millina all said "Windy shield." And used their Windy shield just as both Lina and Shadow step up but immediately after they step up Shadow was dragged into her subconscious. Her subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow consciously walked into the main part of the sub-level which now had five door which included spiritual fire door with marks on door resembling that of a berating fire dragon which was located at the centre. Beside it on left side was a spiritual water door followed by a spiritual ice door and beside it on the right side was a spiritual wind and earth door which were all interconnected by a hexagram. Immediately after Shadow consciously walked into the spiritual fire door she saw a Spiritual gate and on the entrance of the spiritual gate was a parchment of paper that said "seal" (封) which covered the lock that kept the fire dragon of darkness in who roar and tried to attack Shadow with his claws.

"So after all this time you have finely unlocked the key and entered my domain." Fire dragon said

"Look here demon I demand the ability to use demonic magic so that I tear my enemies piece by piece." Shadow replied

"Very well Shadow but beware as your black flame comes from your darkness alone but the more you draw directly on my power the most you may be devoured by my power." Fire dragon replied

Then a burst of demonic energy rushed out from the spiritual gate before en clocked and surrounded Shadow as the fire dragon of darkness roar. Outside Shadow had awakened from her Subconscious just as Lina was preparing to cast the Giga Slave.

"Thou who art darker than even darkness, Thou who art deeper than even the night, Thou the Sea of Chaos, who drifts upon it, Golden Lord of Darkness, Hereby I call to thee, Hereby I swear before thee, Those who would stand against us, All those who are fools, By the power you and I possess, Grant destruction equally upon them all GIGA SLAVE."

At the same time

"Thou will reside within me, Thou night deeper then black, Thou the sea of terror, I offer my to thee, let our power rain destruction of those who get in our way, I draw upon the power of the fire dragon demonic slave." Shadow said

Before the transformed Necromancer could attack both Lina and Shadow unleashed their Giga slave and demonic slave which quickly formed into a combine twin cyclone and as it struck a massive explosion ripped through the kings valley and annihilate the transformed Necromancer along with the most of Kings valley but as an escape route was create by the explosion Shadow herself sudden collapsed just as her witch ears and tail disappeared.

"No Shadow!" Sherra shouted

To be continued….


	19. Beware of the dark tomb

Chapter 95- Beware of the dark tomb

A few days later

The town of crimson is a small town located just north of the dark tomb and as a population of just 200. It also as its own Magic and even market with most civilians going about their normal business but even had a small military base located on the outskirts of town itself.

As night dawn over crimson town Lina and co had already arrived at its hospital were Shadow still lay unconscious and was being treated inside of ward 101 with the black lighting Excalibur beside her on the right side of bed and her duel modified Beretta holsters beside her on the left side of the bed along with her clothing which littered the floor. Lin and co themselves however were inside of the waiting room but within a matter of seconds a doctor head in and which Immediately caused them to stand up.

"Hey how is Shadow doing?" Lina shouted

"Am sorry but Shadow is still within a deep unconscious coma and she may even not wake up." Doctor replied

"Lina it would best if we leave for now and hope that Shadow will awaken soon as we are nearing the location to the book of black magic." Mellyroon replied back

The next morning

Lina and co were inside one of the towns many Traven's were people were current ordering and eating their food. On the far end table however Lina had already rolled out the book of black magic map before she pointed towards the dark tomb.

"Going by this map the book of black magic is located within the dark tomb." Lina said

"Even so Lina we can't do much without Shadow as I feel that Rezo the red priest as already set a trapped for us within the dark tomb." Amelia replied

"We understand Amelia but we must gain the knowledge of the book of black magic because as you said Rezo red priest will surely make is move within the ruins themselves." Millina and Mellyroon replied back

"We don't have a choice as otherwise we will never find the book of black magic." Naga said

"Well then let's move out!" Lina shouted

Later that afternoon

The hospital sudden became silent as dozens of Crimson soldiers armed with machine guns had already storm in and were nearing Shadow who still lay unconscious inside of ward 101. While Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with demonic flames. Shadow unconsciously walked into the main part of the sub-level which now had five doors which included spiritual fire door with marks on door resembling that of a breathing fire dragon which was located at the centre. Beside it on left side was a spiritual water door followed by a spiritual ice door and beside it on the right side was a spiritual wind and earth door which were all interconnected by a hexagram which had a demonic spree in the centre and was protect by a demonic barrier. The sub level itself sudden went pitch black and as Shadow consciously awoke within her darkness she saw a spiritual image of her adult female self.

"Shadow you must awake as Danger is looming." Adult Shadow said

"But I need your help as I can't handle the newly found power which draws directly on the power of the fire dragon of darkness." Shadow replied

"Then you must master the newly found power as though you are similar to fellow fairy tail member Lucy Heartfilia expect for the fact that you can use elemental magic even that won't be enough if you have you face anti-magic users." Adult Shadow replied back

"…."Shadow said

"Now awaken and take care of the danger is about to strike!" Adult Shadow shouted

While Lina and Co had finely arrived at entrance of the dark tomb and as they landed down their Levitation spell disappeared but immediately after they landed down both Ozel and Zuuma appeared from an already open Mazoku hole before the Mazoku hole disappeared.

"Don't worry as we not here to warn but to…" Ozel and Zuuma said

Before Ozel and Zuuma could finish however Lina shouted "Get out the way as my love is for Shadow! Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright, gathers in my hand and become an inferno Burst Flare." Lina unleashed her burst flare and immediately after the ball of light bursts a rising tongue of blue-white flames quickly engulfed both Ozel and Zumma and within a matter of seconds nothing of them remained.

"So Lina you have finely admitted your feels for Shadow." Sherra said

"Am sorry Sherra but Shadow is a kind of girl which you can't and though the Ho-kago Tea Time and the Wakaba girl's are our friends I will make sure that Shadow choose me over her fellow Wakaba girl's member Ui. " Lina replied

"Well then I say we storm in and confront Rezo the red priest!" Mellyroon shouted

"We can't just storm in Mellyroon as we don't what traps Rezo as set for us." Amelia said

"Regardless of that sis we are still going in." Naga replied

"That right Amelia and I fully agree with your sister Naga." Millina replied back

"Then let's move as I want this to over before Shadow awakes!" Lina shouted

While dozens of male Crimson soldiers stormed into the ward 101 but immediately after they storm in Shadow had already awaken as she quickly drew and fired her duel modified Beretta's which easily took down the dozen Crimson soldiers but as more crimson soldiers came rushing in Shadow quickly dropped her duel modified Beretta's just as her witches ears and tail came out.

"So you men thought that you had power over me when in fact I had power of over you Demonic blast! Shadow shouted

Meanwhile as Shadow unleashed her demonic blast and back within the dark tomb Lina and co had already taken down many low ranked Mazoku and disarmed many traps but as they reach a seemly open ended room five rock golems sudden appeared and were preparing to attack as rocks gathered in their hands.

"So it seems that we have fallen into one of Rezo trap." Pokota said

"Well we best do something as it seems that golems are about to attack." Mellyroon replied

"It's Simple Diem wind." Amelia and Zelgadiss replied back

While above the hospital Shadow with her appearance consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt which exposes her extra extra-large gigantic breasts with a wide and black collar covered with white concentric circle motifs paired with a skimpy matching mini skirt which exposes most of her legs and thighs and black low-heeled converses. She also wears a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant. She has her child size black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back with duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left had already said "Levitation." And used Levitation to give her flight has she looked down at the civilians going about their business.

"So you dare attack me with your military! Thou will reside within me, Thou night deeper then black, Thou the sea of terror, I offer my to thee, let our power rain destruction of those who get in our way, I draw upon the power of the fire dragon of darkness demonic slave." Shadow said

Shadow smirked as she used her demonic slave which is similar to the Giga slave expect It had pure demonic energy as her hand was outright and facing downwards and as the demonic slave struck the ground it immediately annihilate the town of crimson with only a massive create remaining.

"Let that be a warning to any males who tries to forced me under their power!" Shadow shouted

Inside the dark tomb and just as the five golems were defeated a hidden trap door open as an audio only hologram appeared and said "Well I am glad that you have made it this far Lina and have gathered more powerful companions and because of that I am going to help out this once and allow to take this trap door which leads directly to the main chamber." Seconds later the hologram disappeared."

"Does he really think that we would be stupid enough too fallen into his trap." Pokota said

"Well I say we take him up on his offer and showing our power." Lina replied

"We will agree with Lina on this one!" Millina and Sherra shouted

"No we can't! Has it could still be a trap." Zelgadiss and Amelia said

"Well I must agree with Lina as at least you all will retain your strength." Mellyroon replied

"Alright move out!" Lina shouted

Lina and co then jumped into the opening trap door as they sided down a deep and manmade tunnel. After a short while of falling Lina and Co had finely dropped into the dark tomb main chamber but were immediately shocked that the main chamber itself was empty expect for a broken Hellmaster's Jar.

"Rezo the Red Priest we know that you used the Hellmaster's Jar so come out so we can end this once and for all!" Lina shouted

Then Dark lord Rezo appeared on a balcony which overlook them has his eyes were similar to that of Shabranigdu and had wings just like Shabranigdu.

"Now that I have fused with Ruby Eye Shabranigdu I unstoppable and not even the great Lina Inverse can stop me!" Rezo shouted

To be continued….


	20. An all-out battle! Destroy Dark lord Rez

Chapter 96- An all-out battle! Destroy Dark lord Rezo

Inside the main chamber of the dark tomb Lina and co expect for Mellyroon who was hiding just behind the wall were already in an all-out battle with Dark lord Rezo as Lina kept saying and using her fireball, Amelia kept saying and using her Lybrim, Zelgadiss kept saying and using his Aero Bomb, Naga kept saying and using her Vice Freeze, Millina kept saying and using her Flare lance , Sherra kept firing her flare and freeze arrow from her heavenly bow and Pokota kept saying and using his dragon slave but Dark lord Rezo easily block their attacks as he had already raised his dark shield.

"Is that all you got Lina as after all this far greater in power then the windy shield." Rezo said

"Try this.. You who are not from this world, pitiful, twisted creatures, by the light of the purity that I possess, I bid thee be gone to the nexus of our two worlds Megiddo Flare." Amelia replied

Amelia used her Megiddo flare but Dark lord Rezo counter as he used his Dis Fang as his Shadow formed into several dragons which act as shield against the Megiddo Flare.

"Lina I will cover you. Dark mist!" Naga shouted

Naga used her dark mist and as dense black fog covered the area Lina quickly step up.

"Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, Release thy heavenly retribution Blade of cold, black nothingness become my power, become my body Together, let us walk the path of destruction And smash even the souls of the Gods RAGNA BLADE."

Lina then used her Ragna blade but Dark lord Rezo sudden blocked as he again raised his dark shield. Rezo then said "Not even Ragna can break though this dark shield as my magic as increase by 10 fold."

"Lina! Remember your feels for Shadow and quickly end dark lord Rezo." Mellyroon replied

The battle raged on as dark lord Rezo caused dozens and dozens of Mazoku to open up as Low rank Mazoku began to engage with Lina and co as Dark lord Rezo himself stood back and looked on.

"How cowardly of you Rezo for summoning low ranked Mazoku to fight your battles." Millina said

"So far Lina you can't even damage me despite your increase numbers." Rezo replied

Dark lord Rezo looked in as Lina and co engage in battle with the low rank Mazoku but which also force them to separate some distance from one another as Lina kept saying and using both her Dis Fang and Hell Blast, Amelia kept saying and using her Lybrim, Zelgadiss kept saying and using his Aero Bomb, Naga kept saying and using her Vice Freeze, Millina kept saying and using her Flare lance , Sherra kept firing her flare and freeze arrow from her heavenly bow and Pokota kept saying and using his dragon slave. However as battle raged on Dark lord Rezo had already trapped Lina in a dark spree as her companion could only looked on.

"Rezo You cannot keep me in here." Lina said

"Lina my trap as worked and am afraid there is no body to save you." Rezo replied

"No! Lina!" They shouted

As Amelia, Naga, Sherra and Pokota were still battling with dozens of low ranked Mazoku Lina could only watch as Dark lord Rezo used his Hell Blast but just as the spear of darkness was about to piece though and strike Lina a voice said "Aqua jet." As Shadow burst in with her witch ears and tail already out as she used her aqua jet in which she had already and caused both spells to cancel each other out before she jumped in front of Lina just as she quickly drew her duel modified Beretta's.

"Lina darling how long are you going to stay trapped in sure a weak spell." Shadow said

"Shadow! Power beyond the twilight and crimson blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…dragon slave.

Lina used her dragon slave to burst open the dark spree before Shadow turned around to a blushing Lina.

"Am sorry but you both will be unable to lift happy ever after." Rezo said

Shadow kissed Lina on the lips before putting to sleep by using her Demonic sleep and as Lina fall to fall Amelia quickly shouted "Shadow how could you!"

"Amelia stay out of this and deal with these low ranked as I will take down dark lord Rezo by self." Shadow said

Shadow then turned around and face Dark lord Rezo just as she holstered her duel modified Beretta's. As Dark Rezo and Shadow was preparing to face off more Mazoku open up as dozen more low ranked Mazoku appeared and began to attack.

"Get lose.. You, who sleep in the depth of the earth Dynast, who has a soul of ice, give me your freezing wrath Dynast Breath." Zelgadiss said

While Rezo had already used his Shabranigdu blast which was easily blocked by Shadow already raised deflector shield. Shadow immediately engage in battle with Dark lord Rezo as she kept saying and using her fireball with Dark Rezo still using his Shabranigdu blast.

"Is this all you got dark lord because you are nothing more than a waken pervert." Shadow said

"Do not underestimate me child!" Rezo shouted

Dark lord Rezo sudden changed forwards as he created a dark sword and clashed with Shadow's already drawn black lighting Excalibur. While both Shadow and Dark lord Rezo were engaged in a sword fight the rest of the companions were still battling with the seemly no ending Low ranked Mazoku.

"Dam it how more do we can take down before they stop coming!" Sherra shouted

"I don't know but I hope that Shadow finishes the battle soon before these low ranked Mazoku over take our position." Pokota said

"Our before our magical energy runs out." Millina replied

Then as dozen more Mazoku holes opened up behind them Mellyroon shouted 2Watch out behind you Zelgadiss." And just as Amelia kept saying and using her Moth Varim, Naga kept saying and using her Freeze arrow, Millina kept saying and using her Flare Bit and Sherra who was still firing flare, freeze arrows from her heavenly bow as Zelgadiss turned around and said "Holy wind, which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath. Van Rail."

"You surely you have more power than that!…Demonic punch." Shadow said

Shadow had already strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as she used her Demonic punch and sent Dark lord Rezo clashing into wall before she drew and fired her duel modified Beretta's however both bullet barely missed an struck wall either side of Dark Rezo head.

"Don't count me out yet Shadow as am fused with the power of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu." Rezo said

Shadow holstered her duel modified Beretta's as she and Rezo re engage in an all-out battle as Shadow kept saying and using her fireball, roar of the black firestorm, Cyclone and Water spree and Dark Rezo was using his enhanced Hell Blast, Bram Fang, Dis Fang and Dark Claw. After a short while of battling Shadow and Rezo jumped back just as Amelia and co had successful defeated the low ranked Mazoku as no Mazoku holes had open up.

"Say should we not be helping Shadow to defeat dark lord Rezo." Naga whispered

"For now it best if try to awaken Lina up from Shadow's demonic sleep spell as am sure that at the moment she just testing to true power of Rezo." Zelgadiss whispered back

"But if that the case then dark lord Rezo will escape before we can even defeat him." Millina whispered

"No because I feel that's soon Shadow will class him as a weakling." Zelgadiss whispered back

Then a black demonic flame aqua surrounded Shadow just as Amelia and co had already headed over and was carrying Lina to safe. A Dark aura however also surrounded Dark lord Rezo as unleashed an enhanced dark vision of his Shabranigdu blast but Shadow easily defected the attack as she raised her awakening fire shield. Immediately after blocking the attack Shadow had disappeared in a flash of awakening fire flames.

"Ha your speed may have increase 6 fold but don't think that ticks will work on me child." Rezo said

Shadow sudden reappeared in a flash of awakening fire flames as she unleashed a might awakening punch which sent Dark lord Rezo clashing though dozens of wall. A short while later and as Rezo return Shadow Immediately drew her black lighting Excalibur.

"Die weakling! Black moon wave." Shadow said

Shadow's witch ears and tail disappeared as she unleashed a black moon wave which was Similar to the Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of black lighting as it manifested into a giant black circle which Immediately sucked Dark lord Rezo into the never world and as the giant black circle disappeared and as Shadow strapped back to her back the already awaken Lina along with Shadow face one another with the other companions looking on.

"Shadow! Will you go out with me?" Lina said

Before Shadow could answer however time sudden stopped due to effects of a time distortion but seconds later time unfrozen as time distortion disappeared but much to shock of Lina and her companion Shadow had already disappeared in a bust of light as all they saw is closing worm hole.

" Shadow! I won't forget you!" Lina shouted

The end


End file.
